


Pulled Apart Against  Her Will

by Naomie_swimtrash



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clubbing, Denial, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lapdance, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Music, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomie_swimtrash/pseuds/Naomie_swimtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Flo, age 19,has to work for her dads company every friday night with her sister. His company consist of helping young adults succeed in life. One day, Flo has enough and leaves during an important reunion. She meets new people in the streets and maybe her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Own Band

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you will enjoy this fic that I started to wrote! There's probably going to have a few mistakes so sorry in advance. The ponctuation may be different because I'm French, but there's not so much differences. Have fun! The first chapter is quite short but next chapters will be longer.

I woke up before my alarm. It's past five in the morning. I don't know why I'm awake. It's probably my own thoughts pushing eachother in my brain. I get up from my bed and try to get passed the big pile of clothes in the middle of my messy room to go to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. I look like shit... Great! And guess what, today is still not the "day". I wish I could just wash out my thoughts down the drain or clean them like a little mark of dirt on my converse but it's not dirt that I'm trying to scrape off, it's a hurricane. You can't clean that.  
\\\  
"Flo, Grace and J.J, breakfast is ready! I made pancakes!" Mom called out

J.J runs down the stairs first like usual. Grace follows next looking all cute like usual too. And then, there's me getting down the stairs slower than usual. I sit down and stare at my plate. Smiley pancakes with chocolate chips. My favorite. But I don't feel like eating.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Why aren't you eating anything? It's your favourite plate." Mom said

"I-

"Please don't tell me you became anorexic!"

"What! No! I just didn't sleep well last night and I feel kinda sick."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear momma."

I hear dad run down the stairs. He takes his cup of coffee, sits in front of me and stares at me weirdly. I... Wonder why?

"I know why she feels sick, she pregnant." Dad scoffs 

"Pardon me!?"

"You heard me right young lady, I went through your phone last night and there's a dumbass that texted "it was fun last Wednesday we should do it again babe" what does that mean heh?"

"NICK!"

"Let it mom! First of all you have no right to go through my phone without my permission okay! And second of all his name is Ethan! He believes in me and loves me!

"I do actually have the right to go in your phone 'cause I'm the one paying your telephone bills! Anyways, I don't have time for you I'm already late."

He gets up gives a kiss to everyone except me and leaves by the front door followed by a "goodbye everyone, see y'all tonight."

"If it's true what daddy said, call your baby boy J.J Junior." J.J said with a smirk.

"Hum... Hell to the no call your baby Grace 'cause three J's in a row, it's ugly af" Grace said mouth full of half chewed up pancakes.

"What does af mean?" Mom questioned.

"It means as fu-

"It means as farts!" I cut Grace before mistakes were made.

"Teenagers these days comes out with the most odd things ever. Back in the days we di-

"Mom we're late! J.J panicked  
\\\  
On the way to go to school it wasn't that bad. Grace and J.J didn't fight at all, they talked about a teacher that made out with another teacher. I wasn't really paying attention. I pressed on the button to open the radio. I found myself humming to a song that I don't even like. Grace begged me to keep it because this song is the best one of the century. My goal one day is to be in a band. Make music that will change people. We could make the most simple beat, but the lyrics will mean so much. The story behind them would be so deep. I don't care if we don't win anything. I just want to leave my footprints in the music industry... Not my... Our.  
\\\  
"Flossie to earth! Hello! We're here sweetheart." 

"Yes... Sorry. Bye mom love ya." I gave my mom a sweet peck on her cheek.

"Don't forget about the important reunion tonight that your dad is having. You and Grace have to go"

"Yah, yah, I know."

"Bye! See you tonight! And Ethan better be a good guy for you!" Mom winked at me.

I get in the school and go to my locker.

"FLORENCE! I GOT THE MOST CRAZY BAD SHIT NEWS EVER, BUT IT'S NO GOOD FOR YOU THO!"

I see Sophie rushing towards me.

"What's wrong!?"

"It's about Ethan!"

"Please don't tell me he got into an accident!"

"No! I would've freaked out more stupid."

"Shut up and just fucking tell me!"

"Never mind, I can't tell you. It's going to ruin you and shit."

"You fucking hoe, just tell me for god sake!"

"Okay then, follow me but be quiet as a rat."

"How do you come up with those expressions"

"Shhhhhhhh" 

I followed Sophie and I was being "quiet as a rat" like she obligated me. We were walking through the halls and she stopped me right before the door of the class where we will have science this afternoon.

"Promise you won't do anything to yourself Flossie?" Sophie warned me.

"What do you mean?"

"No suicide, self-arming but only crying on my shoulder."

I pushed her out of my way and looked in the class. Ethan was kissing another girl that I don't even know about. I felt sicker than this morning and ran to the closest bathroom. I went in a stall and took my phone out. I texted my mom to come pick me up because I "threw up". I tried to compose myself and relax a bit. Anyways, I'm better off alone. I don't need no boyfriend to cheer me up. I have my friends and my family. And soon, I will have my own band. We are going to win everything. I used to be a rabbit hearted girl but now I'm a lion hearted girl. Oh I should write that down. For the future band.


	2. A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flo meets new people...

I woke up from my nap that I took after mom picked me up from school. I feel kinda better than this morning, but there's always that little pain in my stomach. It's not about Ethan... I think It's about the fucking reunion my dad is going to have tonight. Every friday, Grace and I have to serve drinks to the employees of my dad's office. Can't they just get up their butt's and get their own drinks? Like you have legs, Jesus! At least, I can enjoy spending time with Grace... And talk shit behind the suited guys of this company. I should talk to Ethan. I can't just let it go like that. He's cheating on me. Asshole. He was showing me so much love and, and I was blind the whole time... What kind of man love's like this?  
\\\  
Grace is watching tv in the living room, another thing that I'm not into it. I'd rather read my book about witches. I've always been interested in these kind of stuff. I wish I could just put a spell on my dad or Ethan or, you know what, the girl that was kissing my ma-. He's not my man anymore.

"Hey, Flo are you okay? Grace pinched me at the same time.

"What, yah I'm good." 

"Doesn't look like it." 

"And how do you know that hm?" 

"Looks like someone died. Tell me what's going on Flo." 

"Nothing! Why is everyone on my back today gosh!"

"Geez! I'm just trying to help, are you on your periods?"

"Shut up." 

"Well damn, fuck you too." 

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just that I'm tired." 

"It's about Ethan heh?"

"How do you know that?"

"Your wearing your face on your sleeve Flossie and I'm your sister. Obviously I know everything." 

"You know everything..." 

"Yup, Sophie told me at school this morning after you left."

"What should I do Gracie?"

"Text him to come at the company of daddy tonight after the reunion."

"You sure it's a good idea?"

"Doesn't mean that I'm blonde that I have dumb idea's Flo."

"Alright, thanks Grace."

"I'll always be there for you Flossie remember that." 

"I love you my bad bitch." 

"Oh shut up and come here."

I hugged her so hard. I love Grace. She's believes in everything I do. She and J.J are the only one's in the house that are not telling me to shut up when I sing out loud. Dad is always annoyed, mom a bit when I don't sing a song she knows about. But at least I know who is going to stay with me the whole way... I can see it with my third eye.  
\\\  
"Girl's it's time to get ready!" mom told us.

"Already, nooooo."I whined

"Do we need to ma', we were having a good time Flo and I." Grace mumbled. 

"I told you girls, it. Is. Important. Tonight. Your uniforms are ready on your beds. And after come downstairs eat a bit before because it's going to be a long reunion."

We have to wear such an ugly uniform. A white blouse with a black tie, a forest green jacket with the N.W.C logo in the back to represent his "amazing company" , but at least we can wear anything we want for the bottom and the shoes. I decide to wear skinny jeans and my dirty converse. Should I put make up on? No. Okay just a bit of mascara. Anyways, for who am I trying to be pretty for. I should send a text to Ethan. To make the plan of Grace work.

Flo to Ethan <3  
\- hey ethan, can you come tonight at my dad's office at 10:45 ish please we have to talk babe.

Ethan to Floobies ;)  
\- ayt sure, anything for you hun

I have to stay cool. Writting babe at the end makes him less suspicious about what's going to happen next.  
\\\  
Grace and I are at the reunion. It's been more than an hour and an half we are sitting on those stupid hard chairs waiting for our dad to end. I'm paying less and less attention to his speech until he says my name.

"As you know my fellow friends, our company consist of helping young adults succeed and not foul around like my daughter Florence. She been going out with a guy for about 6 months and she never told me. And guess what? She's pregnant. She may seem skinny but you're wrong."

What the fuck is wrong with him. I'm going to scream if he keeps going. My knuckles are white and I clench my jaw but I relax when I feel Grace's hand touch mine.

"She keeps having grades under 70%, she comes back at home at 10 pm all the time and instead of studying, she sings all the time. Like if she's gonna go anywhere in life with singing. Singing is not a job, you can't have success from it."

"THESE ARE FUCKING LIES!" I scream, I couldn't contain myself anymore.  
"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! AND FUCK YOUR STUPID COMPANY!" 

I run out of the office and speed down the stairs. I slam the door open and get out of this mess. The cold air hits me, but it feels good. I sit down on the sidewalk. There's no one out because It's kinda late. It's weird that I'm not crying after this crazy shit. I don't know, I feel like I'm getting more and more strenght. And you know what, watch me bastard win Grammy's and shit.

"Flo!" Grace jumps on me and gives me a big bear hug.

"I'm sorry Gracie, I tried my best to stay calm."

"Don't be sorry Flossie, I understand you."

"Oh gosh, I can't stand this jacket!"

I take my jacket off and throw it away in the garbage sitting beside me.

"Oh shit! I think I'm going to puke Mairead!" I see two people coming in our way rushing.

"Did Ethan texted back to you?" Grace asked me

"Yah, he said he'll come."

"And where's your phone?"

"In my jack- shit!"

The two people that was rushing in our way, was a strong looking guy and a young girl. I think they are dating. He bent over the trash can, until I realized that he wanted to throw up and my phone was still in my jacket. I got up as fast as I could and took my jacket out.

"We're so sorry ladies, I know it's quite disgusting." the girl joining the dude said.

"Gee Chris, you can't hold yourself anymore? Vomit to the left, vomit to the right!" 

"Fuck you Rob."

"Guys stop!" 

Two other people joined the young couple. The height difference between the two was impossible. It was like Godzilla and a smurf. It was a guy and a girl with an hoodie on I couldn't quite see her face. Her bangs were extremely long.

"FLORENCE WELCH COME BACK IN HERE NOW!" my dad screamed coming down the stairs.

"Go hide now Flo and text me later, bye." Grace pushed me at a corner of the building.

I don't have time to run away and I know I am going to be busted. But out of no where, the tall guy( I think his name is Rob) and the smaller girl puts themselves in front of me. His arm is over her shoulder. Soon after, Chris and Mairead are face to face.

"You breath is awful Chris! I can't do it!" Mairead said.

"Catch this!" the smaller girl whispered.

Mairead caught the piece of gum and put it in Chris's mouth.The kissed each other very hard and started to make out. I heard my dad ask questions to Grace.

"Grace where's Florence?" dad questioned.

"I don't know, I couldn't catch up to her"

He turned to the corner and saw them making out and left. This group of people totally saved my life. I barely know them but I feel like we're gonna be close friends.

"Teenagers nowadays." I heard my dad say under his breath.

"Thank you so much for hiding me guys." I said shyly.

"No problem! I'm Robert, but please call me Rob."

"I'm Mairead and this is my boyfriend Chris."

"And I'm Isa. The small one."

"I can see that, haha. I'm Florence, nice to meet you guys."

"Hey, babe what's up! Hum who are they?" 

Fuck not now Ethan I don't have the time, I'm meeting new people for fuck sake.

"Heyyyyy... " I try to stay calm

He comes in for a kiss but I back off.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Stop calling me babe please. It doesn't sound right on your mouth."

"What?"

"I saw you kiss another girl this morning at school. In the science class."

"You're freaking out babe, c'mere."

"I said to stop calling me babe!"

I punched Ethan in the face and he fell on the cement of the sidewalk. Hard.

"What the fuck Florence!"

"You know what asshole!"

"The fuck do you want!"

"A kiss with a fist is better than none!"

I started to run as fast as I could. Until my lungs were burning. I heard footsteps following me. It was them. Mairead, Chris, Rob and Isa. My new friends. I never felt more free than a bird in my entire life. It feels amazing. We all jumped in a bus and rested. This run was extremely tiring.

"That was amazing!" Rob said jumping up from his seat.

"So we have a badass in our group, heh." Isa said smirking.

"I'm just a normal girl that wanted to punch her ex boyfriend because of cheating."

"Honey, I still feel sick, can we go home?" Chris cryed.

"The bus is going towards our apartment okay baby." Mairead said while petting Chris's hair.

"You can come to my loft if you want Flo. I have plenty of space." Isa said and giving a small punch to my arm.

"Yah, okay, thank you."

The rest of the ride was silent. Mistakes were made but friendships are stronger.


	3. Can you sing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, questions and questions.

Isa and I got off the bus. We didn't talked much, but it wasn't awkward at all. There was a comfortable silence between us. We walked for at least 15 minutes until we stopped in front a complex. She pressed on a door bell. Why?

"You're probably wondering why I'm pressing on this door bell... Well It's because I forgot my keys in there and my roomate,Tom, is still probably studying on some stuff." Isa said, reading my mind.

A long beep was heard and then the door of the complex unlocked. We got in and it was extremely silent.

"We have three flight of stairs to get up, so please don't die halfway." Isa said to me looking down at her feet.

"Okay..." I responded quietly.

I couldn't see her face properly still. Her bangs are way too long. It's ridiculous. It's going almost to her chin. Come on. She can barely see anything. 

"Here we are!" She knocked on the door really hard.

"I'm studying for fuck sake!" A voice was heard behind the door.

"Open it or I'll break it like last time. And I don't think you want to pay this hard wood bitch again Tom!"

"I'm coming Summers, calm your titties!"

Tom opened the door. He looked very tired and it looked like he didn't take a shower for about a week. His curly hair looked sticky.

"Hello! Sorry I didn't know Isa brought someone home." He said winking at Isa.

She flipped him off.

"So welcome to my "shloft"." Isa said moving her hands in the air.

"Uh, our." Tom pointed out.

"Who found it first... Me, soooo."

"Okay, good point. And by the way Isa, I have an important exam tomorrow at 10 so no moaning tonight."

"Shut the fuck up and go take a shower you smell like a dogs ass."

"Touché. I'll go take a shower."

Tom went to the bathroom and I heard the shower open.

"Make yourself at home." 

I went to the sofa and sat down. Looking around, I saw there was a lot of wires on the floor and there was a second floor. I think it's Isa's bed because it's tiny up there.

"Do you want something to eat, drin-

"Why do you call it shloft?" I said interrupting her

"Because It's a shitty loft, don't you see that. Haha!"

"It's not that shitty actually, I like the vibes here. And, I find It's comforting."

"You're not wrong. Florence."

Wow. I don't know why but my name sounded so right on her tongue. It rolled out so soft. It was even better than Ethan. She sat down beside me and offered me a beer.

"Do you drink?"

"No actually, well sometimes. Depends on the occasions."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. Are you hungry?"

"Oh my gosh yes!"

"How does pizza sound?"

"Amazing!"

Isa took her phone and dialed the number of the pizza place. She got up and started to walk around, talking to the guy at the end of the phone at the same time.

"Which kind of pizza do you want?" Isa whispered to me.

"Huh, anything except the one with the fish on it!" I whispered back.

"Yes! I'll take a large pepperoni, a medium hawaian and a medium anchovies. Yes! With the drinks."

"Which dr-

"Rootbeer!"

"Yup so the drinks will be rootbeer, sprite and diet coke. Thank you goodbye!"

"Why di-

"I took anchovies for Tom don't worry. It's his favorite topping."

She took off her hoodie and under it there was a t-shirt of David Bowie. It was more of a crop top than a t-shirt actually. I could see her toned stomach. Wow she has a pretty fucking hot body. What's wrong with me, I'm not a lesbian. I'm attracted to dudes not wo- Shit. She took off her sweatpants and switched to shorts. She had laced underwears. Fuck. Shit. What's that pain in my stomach. It feels like butterflies. She looked at me and smiled sweetly. I quickly looked away and saw something big in the corner of the room. It was covered by a black blanket.

"Uh, hum, what's that in the corner?" I said timidly.

"It's my harp." Tom came and joined us on the sofa.

"Looks like a coffin."

"Hahaha. It could be you never know!"

"Can I see it?"

"Go ahead but be careful there's a ghost living in there."

"Yah right."

I got up and went in the corner. I looked at it for at least a good 30 seconds before taking off the blanket. I find Tom a good guy. He's nice. As I took off the blanket, Tom scared the crap out of me.

"Boo!" Tom yelled.

I jumped and looked at him with a bitch face.

"Asshole! Hahaha!" Isa laughed.

Her laugh was so beautiful. It was like angels singing to my ears.

"It's a nice instrument." I said. Totally amazed by it.

"Do you want me to play it?"

"YES!" I said like a little kid, when their mom let them take candies at the store.

He played a few songs. It was so beautiful that I almost wanted to cry. I wanted him to play more but the door bell rang. 

"Time for pizza and not tears!" Isa said getting up.

She payed the delivery man and put the pizza's on the little table in the middle of the room. Tom got up and brought beers. Isa already finished her's from last time. Instead, I took my rootbeer.

"You don't drink!" Tom said

"No I don't, It's because I want keep my vocal cords clean."

"Wait! That means you sing!"

"You can say that."

"Isa! Our band is complete!"

Wait did I heared band. They are in a band. My dream. Holy shit.

"Can you sing?" Isa asked me.

"I me-

"Yes or no."

"Yes."

"Then sing for us!"

"I don't know what to sing!"

"Anything!"

"But I-

"Invent words!"

"Between two lungs its was released, the breath that passed from you to me, it flew between us as we slept, it sliped from your mouth and into mine it crept."

"Wow." Tom said looking for words.

"Shit." Isa whispered.

"I know I'm bad-

"Shut the hell up angel" Isa cutted me.

"You are for sure in our band." Tom said happily.

"Can you write down on a paper what you just sung to us it was beautiful."

"Sure."

"I'll go call Rob, Chris and Mairead and you two make music fast okay!" Tom said leaving with his box of pizza.

"Your voice is beautiful just like you." Isa said looking away from me.

I blushed and looked away too. 

"Thank you Isabella."

I took a piece of the pepperoni pizza and drinked my rootbeer happily. I'm finally in a band! Tomorrow morning I'll text Grace and call my mom because I'm sure they are freaking out right now.


	4. Bed To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa is in love.

Isa's pov  
\\\  
Your voice is beautiful just like you. Smooth Summers, smooth. God what's wrong with me. I'm such a mess. You're in love with the singer of your band. I mean it could be a small crush you never know. It might be just me falling in love with her voice. But she looks extremely hot in this white blouse and the tie. With those skinny jeans and- okay! Stop it Isa! Enough! But she broke up with her boyfriend. That means I can have a chance. But she's straight. She could be bisexual. But she's the fucking singer! If I go out with her and we break up after, the band will be ruined.

"Do you play any instruments?" Flo said.

"I have a keyboard. I don't know how to play the piano but I can make nasty beats."

"That's cool! So that's why there's cables and wires everywhere on the floor?"

"Yup."

"What does the other members of the band play?"

"Rob, guitar. Chris, drums. Mairead, nothing she's like our manager."

"Did you guys make music yet?"

"We tried a few stuff but we couldn't really go anywhere without a singer, but now we have you."

"Oh, I understand."

"Do you play anything?"

"I tried loads of instruments but it never really worked out for me."

"Do you read music?"

"No... It's a deep, deep shame of mine. I stopped in grade 4. Where the hardest part is. I shouldn't be here hahaha."

"You're not the only one sweetie!"

Sweetie? Sweetie! Keep it chill Isa.

"Would you like to make music or go to sleep and do it tomorrow?"

"I think I'll rather do it tomorrow Isabella."

"Just call me Isa please."

The way she said my name. It was angelic. Just hearing her say that, made me feel kinda safe. It's weird, It's like if she protected me from all devils. 

"You can climb the ladder and look throughout my closet. I think I have some oversized hoodies and sweatpants."

"Okay, thank you very much for your help Isa."

"Oh don't worry, It's my pleasure."

I stayed downstairs and waited for her to get ready. I was playing with my hair. I should really cut those bangs. I'm getting blind.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want." I said at the top of the latter looking at Flo that was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I can take to sofa you know."

"No, no stay there. I'll go on the sofa." I was getting down the stairs but Florence stopped me.

"Wait! Can you stay with me. Please?"

"Su-sure!"

She got up and all she was wearing, it was my oversized Kanye West hoodie and her undies. Shit. How am I suppose to work normally with that? She went under my blankets. I closed all the lights and joined her. We were back to back with at least 20 inches apart from each other.

"Do you want to, hum, cuddle with me?" Flo whispered.

"Y-yah."

"Do you want to spoon or I put my head on your chest, or you put your head on my chest or-"

"I don't care anything you want."

She went closer to me and put her head on my chest. She tangled her legs with mine. Her breathing was slow and deep but she didn't sound asleep.

"Wow. Your heart is beating so fast." Florence said while playing with my hair.

"Climbing this latter, the three flight of stairs and running away from your ex made me extremely exhausted. Florence." 

It's actually a lie. I'm just getting fucking feelings for her. But it feels right. We both fit well together in this bed. Cuddling. And bonus she's playing with my hair.

"Hey Flo."

"..."

"Flo?"

"Ithyimkimfalllwingasleep."

"What?"

"Flossie is sleepy."

"Sorry, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Isabellwah.

I think this is it. I'm in love. With the lead singer of the band.


	5. I Used To Love You Flo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy is mad.

I woke up by the sound of rain drops hitting the window. Where am I? That's not my bed. What the actual fu- oh it's true, I'm at Isa's house. Well "shloft". Where is she, I remember cuddling with her last night. I get up and look downstairs. I see Tom and her making crepes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Isa said.

"'Mornin'." I replied with a raspy voice.

"Wow, don't lose your voice now Flo! We need you!" Tom almost shouted.

"I know, I know. What time is it?"

"9:43."

"Don't you have an important exam Tom?"

"Oh shit! Thanks for reminding me bastard!" he said looking at Isa.

"Ah shut up, you still have 17 minutes! Take some crepes in a tupperware and bring them with you. I can drive you if you want."

"No It's fine thanks, I'll text Chris. He has to do this exam too, so he'll pick me up."

Tom got his phone out of his pocket and texted Chris quickly.

"He's already on his way! He was about to pick me up. I'll go wait downstairs. Wish me luck assholes!"

"Good luck and try not to spill to much mapple syrup in Chris's new car!" Isa said with a big smile.

"I'll try! Bye Flo and Isa!"

"Bye! Good luck Tom!" I said but it was too late, the door was already closed.

"Do you want to get down here and eat before it gets cold?" She said with a smirk.

Gosh that was hot. I got down the ladder. It's not even that high. I could just jump down. I joined Isa at the table. My plate looked delicious. There was strawberries, bananas with maple syrup and nutella to the side. That means she can cook. Something else Ethan couldn't do.

"That looks amazing!" I said staring at my plate.

"It taste amazing too when there's nutella on them."

I sat down and spread the nutella on my crepes and drown them with maple syrup. I took a bite.

"Holy shit, it taste like heaven!" I moaned.

"Yup, I know."

"What are you planning to do today?"

"I don't know, I think I'll clean the loft a bit. Put all the wires somewhere else because we can barely walk. You?"

"I should probably get home before I lose my two arms haha."

"Oh. I can bring you home if you want."

Isa said that with such a sad tone. It made me want to stay more and cuddle with her all day.

"I'll come back soon."

"That would be cool Flo! We could hang out more and stuff ya know."

"Yah! I'm just going to get my phone and text my sister that I'm okay."

"Alright, go ahead."

I looked through my big pocket of Isabella's sweater and got my phone out. 31 missed calls and 3 text messages. 10 from my mom and 21 from my dad. Shit. The text messages were from J.J, Grace and Ethan.

J.J<3 @ Flo:  
I hope you're fine and Ethan didn't stab you to death. Love ya ;)

Gracie<3 @ Flossie:  
You punched the mutherfuhcker yass!!!! Anyways text me soon I'm getting worried. Sike bitch die. I know you're fine. Love ya<3

Ethan @ Floobies ;):  
We're over.

Ha. I knew that already Ethan. Dumbass.

"So? How bad is it?"

"31 missed calls."

"Get ready, I'm bringing you home."

"You know I can wal-

"Not today honey, It's raining like a bitch."

"Okay and thank you so much again."

"No problem. Can I get your number for, you know contact you for songs and stuff."

I took a piece of napkin, wrote my number on it and I drew a happy face with nutella.

"Here you go!"

"It's going to be all sticky Florence!"

"Just lick it!" I said while getting up the latter.

"Florence, Florence, Florence... You're such a kid!"

"But you love it!"

"Pffff. No... Okay a little bit."

"Huh-hum"

"Okay yes. I'll go get the keys."  
\\\  
Isabella pulled over in front of my house. I don't know if I should get in by the front or back door. Or even a window! Nah screw it. I'll face my fears and go by the front door.

"Bye, Isa. See you soon!"

"Yah! Bye Flo, and be careful okay?"

"Yes, I will."

I closed the door of her red mini cooper and watched her leave the driveway. She waved at me and I waved back. I walked on the front porch. Okay everthing will be fine. I opened the door quietly and a small screek followed. 

"Oh sweetie! You're fine fiew!" Mom hugged me really hard.

"Where's dad?"

"Upstairs taking a shower. Grace told me everything. I know he has no right to tell you that. I know it's not true. I believe you sweetheart."

I gave another hug to mom and behind her there was J.J and Grace. They joined us and we did a big group hug. I love them so much!

"Did you eat honey?"

"Yes I did at Isa's"

"Who is she?" J.J asked.

"Someone I met last night with a bunch of other people. You guys should meet them they're nice."

"Tell me more! Let's sit in the living room." Mom told me.

I sat down on the sofa and she sat beside me holding my hand. 

"I know about Ethan too, Florence."

"Ah."

"I'm so sorry, I promise that you'll find the one soon sweetie."

"It's okay. I got over it already and I think I found someone better." 

I had Isabella Summers on my mind.

"So tell me about the new people!"

"They are super co-

"Drug addicts!" Dad scoffs. 

I didn't even heard him come down the stairs.

"NICK!" mom shouted.

"DADDY!" Grace screamed.

"DAD!" J.J cried.

"They are not drug addicts dad. They are in a band and I'll be the lead singer."

"A band! That's ridiculous."

"Why is it ridiculous?"

"Are you The Beatles? No. Exactly. You can't earn money from it Florence! What's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me! What's fucking wrong with me!? Well at least I have a dream! Let me fucking have it!"

I wanted to cry so bad but tears wouldn't come out, but my jaw would clench so hard.

"You're not the same anymore Florence... You've changed."

"I never changed dad. You've changed. You used to let me sing all the time when I was young, but now it's like if I'm spitting at your face acid. If you don't believe in me, I'll just do it all by myself. My first dream was to be in a band. It happened. My second dream was to leave our marks in the music industry. My third one was to make my whole family proud of me. Especially you dad. To prove you that I can be better off alone without you."

"Bullshit."

"Really? Watch me dad. I'll come back home with fucking Grammy's and I'll be richer than you."

I left the living room and went in my room. I played my vinyl of ACDC super loudly. I looked at my phone and a random number texted me.

Random number @ Florence:  
Everything's fine? It's me Isa.

All I needed it was her to make my day. I saved her number in my phone and I put a little heart beside her name. 

Florence @ Isa <3  
Yup. Still have my both arms haha!

It's weird how everything can change in one night. Now it's time to write songs.


	6. Let's Stay Like This Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.J is emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. Sorry. My mid terms are this week so I have to study. Anyways, hope you enjoy this little chapter I wrote. A bit sad.

I texted Isa all day. No breaks. We talked about our ex's, music and loads of other subjects. I should go take a shower. But I don't want to get up my bed. And stop texting Isa. But I smell like shit and I feel sticky. Yah I should probably go.  
\\\  
I wrapped a towel around me. Brushed my long red hair. I should cut my bangs too. Maybe Isa and I could go get a haircut one day! We cou- who's knocking at my door?

"Flo it's me J.J. I want to talk."

"Just give my a sec. Let me get dressed."

I picked my sweatpants and my bra off the floor and put them on.

"Come in!"

J.J came in and looked a bit depressed. 

"What's wrong? Come join me." I said while tapping the bed.

He hesitated before sitting down.

"It's about two things Flo."

"The worst first please."

"They're both bad."

"Well shit. Just say it."

"I heard mom and dad talk in their room when I passed by. Dad doesn't... Doesn't..."

"Doesn't?"

I gestured my hands to tell him to say more.

"He doesn't want you in the house anymore. He wants to kick you out."

Not a surprise.

"What did mom say?"

"She was crying and saying no. I couldn't really process the words."

"Don't worry about me J.J. I'll find a way like always. Remember when we were young and we would scream that we were the best and we would always win?"

"Yeh."

"Never forget that and always keep that in the back of your mind. It will bring you far in life trust me."

His eyes started to water a bit. I never saw him cry before. Well once when I broke his leg by accident.

"I'll miss you Flossie."

"Are you kidding me? It's not like we're gonna stop to talk to each other."

"The second thing is... Dad doesn't want you to have contact with Grace and I anymore. Because you're a bad influence for us."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not and apparently, he will tell you this tomorrow night so you can have a roof for two more nights." His voice cracked a lot when he said that.

"I'll be fine. Even if you don't talk to me anymore, you'll always be in my heart and deep, deep down, I know you're going to be the best and you're gonna conquer the world J.J. I will always love you."

He broke in tears. Now I couldn't keep it in anymore. I cried my whole body with him. He hugged me and he pulled me down on the bed. He put my head on his chest and we stayed like that for a good hour. His shirt was soaked from my tears. We closed our eyes like we used to do when we were young. We imagined us in space. Flying away from the sun so it couldn't burn us down. Chasing the stars and the moon because they are the only one that can raise us up. J.J was snoring now. I put a blanket over us. It's only 3:45 in the afternoon. Perfect time to take a nap. My door cracked open. It was Grace. She joined us and we were now 3 in the smallest bed of the history. I was in the middle. Grace spooned me and my head was still on my bro's chest. J.J woke up and whispered an I love you guys so much. Let's never leave this bed and stay like this forever. I wish it would be that easy. Erase problems by taking naps...


	7. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Welch point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, next chapter there will be lot's of Florabella. Maybe a kiss who knows?

Evelyn's pov   
\\\  
Nick is getting crazy. Florence was right. He has changed a lot over the years. I remember when we would eat supper and laugh, talk about our day, tell funny stories or jokes. Now, when I try to make everyone sit at the table, everything turns into a war and it's always between Flo and my husband. And there's me, being incapable of arranging the situation. I must've changed too. Even J.J and Grace talk less and less. Florence can't leave. She was the one breaking the ice. Imagine this house being all quiet. No more beautiful singing, little fights about who's going to get the last piece of cake... All we will hear, is the tic and the tac of the clock. This won't be enough to fill this disturbing silence. Especially when Grace and J.J stay in their room all day. I can't leave my baby like that. Talking about them, where are they? It's almost 7:45 pm and I didn't hear a sound. Did they left? Probably not, I would've heard the front door open. 

"Flo, J.J, Grace! What are you guys doing?" I screamed from down the stairs.

I get up the stairs and knock on J.J's door. No sound. I open the door no one. I go futher and knock on Grace's door, still no sound coming from behind the door. I open it, no life. I go down the hall and knock on Flo's door. I can hear J.J snoring. I open it. There they are. All attached to each other. I can't help but let a tear slide down my cheek. I'll miss her. I should go talk to Nick. We can't kick her out. She'll leave when she wants to leave. That's it, that's all. I have to be brave and talk to him. Enough of me being weak. I close the door and get back downstairs. Nick is making supper.

"Nick."

"When are they coming down, It's almost ready."

"They are taking a nap."

"What? At this time!"

"Let them."

"I don't care. They're going to warm up their own plates."

"Nick."

"Yes. What's wrong honey."

"It's about Florence."

"What did she do again?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, what's wrong then?"

"We can't kick her out of the house."

"Why not? She is disrespectful and she doesn't succeed well."

"You promised me that, when she was born, you'll accept her no matter what and you were going to take care of her and never let her go."

"... I did say that..."

"Think about it Nick. Life is not just about succeeding It's about loving, caring, believing... I could go on and on if you want. You know, she's our daughter. You were so happy of having her, because she had your bright blue eyes and my blonde hair."

"..."

"You loved her so much. You would laugh with her, go to the park with her, do tea parties with her. You used to do everything with Flo. What did she do to you to make you hate her?"

"I never hated her Evelyn. I always loved her and I still love her. From my whole heart. It's just... It's just."

"It's just you're afraid of seeing her drifting off. But if you do that, obviously she's not going to talk to you anymore. It's even a miracle that after all those fights, she still gives you goodnight kisses."

"It's scary to see my little Flossie growing up you know. In my mind, she's still that young beautiful girl that would sing about butterflies, run into fields to catch little floating pollen things. It's hard. And it makes me mad, because I know that these past years, I've been a bad dad."

"Hey, don't say that, you've did the best that you could do."

" I've been a bad husband too. I'm so sorry Evelyn. I should take a break from my job and spend more time with the family before it gets too late."

"I love you Nick." I went up to him and hugged him.

"I love you too Evelyn, please forgive me."

"I forgive you. And please don't change like that anymore. I like the Nick that came back."

"I never left, I still live in this house."

"Oh you know what I ment, idiot!" I said giving a small slap on his shoulder.

"What are we eating?" the three came down the stairs at the same time saying this line at the same time.

"The zombies came back to life?" Nick jocked.

"I think they did. Prepare some plates now before they eat our flesh!" I said joking around with them too.

They sat around the table and looked at Nick and I weirdly. Probably because we are way too happy. Nick served everyone their plate of his famous spaghetti meat balls recipe. It was quiet. Until he broke the silence.

"So I've take two decisions... I'll take a long break from my job and spend more time with you guys. We only live one life."

They all nodded.

"My second one..."

I saw that Grace and J.J was holding on Flo's hands under the table. 

"I will never kick Florence out of the house. You'll leave when you want to leave. I'll never cut the contact between you guys. It would be too cruel. And I know you were spying on us J.J."

They all breath out a breath that they were holding in.

"Thank you dad." Florence whispered.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about the way I acted with you these last days. It's just that I'm scared of loosing you and I know it's not the best way of keeping someone you love from your whole heart. I'll never let you down and I'll always be there for you when you need me. And I'll be following you from far behind your footsteps in the music industry.Forgive me Flossie?"

"I... Forgive you daddy. I love you." 

"So! Tell me about the new band! And the person that you think is the love of your life! What's the name of your band going to be?"

The night went on and we talked about everything and nothing. Everything came back to normal. I'm so stupid, I should've have talked to Nick before, but who cares, everyone is happy.


	8. Only For A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky, sneaky

Wow. Who changed my dad in less than a day? Probably mom. She always had the good words to say. I'll thank her tomorrow because everyone is asleep right now. Why is my phone buzzing at this time? It's almost 2 in the morning. Oh It's Isa! 

Isabella @ Flo( voice of an angel):  
U UP!!!

Florence@ Isa <3:  
Yes. What's wrong? Why are you up?

She's calling me. I can't answer I'll wake up the whole house! She can text me. I'll ignore the call.

Isabella @ Flo( voice of an angel):  
Answer your phone! I don't want to text you because I'm too lazy to tap on the screen with my thumbs.

I get up my bed and go in my closet so nobody can hear me... TALKING TO THE PHONE WITH SOMEONE AT FUCKING 1:56 IN THE MORNING!

"Sup." Isa said casually.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Do you want to come over?"

"Huuh I can't leave like that. Especially at two in the morning!"

"You're not badass as I thought you would be. You can break someone's nose but not sneak out of your house! You're a pussy."

"No I'm not! I just don't want to ge caught in the act! Don't you understand!"

"That's what I was saying.... You. Are. A. Puuuussssssy!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Ouuhhh now the child of god is using bad words. I thought you were better than that."

"You now what?"

"What."

"I'll come over and fuck you, I curse all the time as you may not know."

"Ouh la la, I'm scared. Rob and Chris are on their way to pick you up. I gave them your adress. It's been five minutes since they left. So they'll be there in like... 2 minutes. Get ready."

"Where are we going? I don't want to get in trouble."

"You'll see sweetie pie."

"Really, sweetie pie? Smooth as fuck Summers."

"Look. I tried, bye."

She hanged up on me. I get out of my closet. I try to see what piece of clothing I have on the floor. I can't open the lights because I always sleep the door open and I can't close the door because Grace will wake up to the creaky sound. I decide to wear my Harry Potter hoodie and my ripped red skinny jeans. I still put my converse on. Like always. I take my purse and my phone and get out of my room quietly. I stop midway in the stairs and put my hair in a bun. Grab my sunglasses off the wall where they were hanging. I get down the rest of the stairs and miss the last step. I fall on the ground and the chair beside me falls too joining my din. Shit! Ow! I stay flat on the ground and wait to see if anyone is awake. Nope. No sounds. I'm good. I put the chair back and I get out of the house and sit on the porch. I see an old vintage car rolling around the neighborhood. I think it's a black Chevrolet Chevelle SS. The car gets in the driveway of my neighbors. Who is that? I try to look in the car but I can't see, all the windows are tinted. Weird. Someone is calling but I don't know the number.

"Hey, hum it's me Rob. You know we met 2 days ago. You punched a dude and I was there. Chris was the sick one, vomit to the left, vomit to the right. You know." Rob said and behind him Chris said he was just sick because of the exams and not the alcohol.

"Yes, I know who you are. You guys are looking for my house right."

"Yes! Is it street Charles, house 57?"

"You're right for the street but my house is number 55."

"Oooh okay well, we'll come in a sec!" 

"Okay!"

Before he hunged up, Chris said that he was right the whole time. The old car pulled in front of my house. It was them! It's a nice car actually wow. But gosh the muffler does such a big noise. I run towards the car, get in and tell Chris to leave fast because anyone would call 911. They would think It's a tank is rolling in the streets.

"Yo." Chris said while looking at me from his mirror.

"Sup." Rob said while opening his window.

"Not much. Where are we going?" 

"At Isa's for now, but probably to a club a pub after."

This sneaky bisshh

"It's a nice car that you have Chris."

"I know right! I feel like a member of Artic Monkeys!"

I laughed at that answer. Yes It's kind of true you feel like a badass in this car.

"All it's missing is a leather jacket with the name of our band. Now, we would look badass." Rob added.

"Hell yah!"

They give an high five to each other and they both put their hands towards me. I high fived them.

"What's the name of the band?"

"We don't know yet. We'll talk about it when all the members will be together."

"Okay sounds good."

Rob plugged his phone in the radio and put on a song that I never heard of, but the beat was amazing. It's like if we were driving in California at night. Enjoying the palm trees passing beside us.

"What's this song called?"

"Nightcall by Kavinsky."

"I love it. The beat is rad."

"Yah, I know it's soft but it really gets into you."  
//

We were know in front of Isa's door. Chris kicked it open and went straight to the fridge to get a three beers. He gave one to me. 

"She doesn't drink." Tom and Isa said at the same time.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Nah, don't worry I'll drink it for once in my lifetime."

I sat on the couch like last time. Rob sat beside me and opened my beer. 

"Here ya go."

"Thanks" I gave him a small nod.

"So pub or club?" Mairead said coming out of the bathroom.

"Pub. I want to chill not jump with my fist in the air."Tom said

"Club! I want to get bitches!" Chris joked looking at Mairead.

"I choose club. I want to forget about the exam I failled." Rob said.

"Club. Always down to dance." Isa said while bitting her lip and looking at me. 

What is she planning?

"How about you Flo?" Mairead asked me.

"How about you Mairead?"

"I choose club... I mean, who doesn't want to do some bump and grind with that sexy man standing over there." She winked at Chris.  
Chris kissed his biceps, clicked his tongue and gestured Mairead to come closer to him. He gave her a peck on her forehead and hugged her. Everyone rolled their eyes. Except me, because this was just too cute. I want this one day.

"Oh get a room." Tom whined.

"You guys are disgusting." Isa said covering her eyes.

"Guess who is about to get laid tonight! You guys better teach your future kids that I'm the best." Rob said while getting up the sofa and putting his phone on the table.

"When will you guys get married!?" I said looking at them with a genuine smile.

"I don't know. When she'll stop stealing the covers at night."

"Oh shut up Chris. You love it."

"I do."

They kissed each other passionately.

"Okay. Enough, let's get going! I took pub but I guess club won. And everyone don't forget to leave your stuff here if you don't want to get stolen. We are taking the bus. No driving drunk. Or getting a mini cooper stolen and a vintage car taken to the police!" Tom said while putting his jacket on.  
We all left the building. We got in the same bus where we escaped my ex and my dad. Isa sat beside me and put her head on my shoulder. I turned my head towards her and kissed her forehead. She flinched. I flinched back. What did I do! Shit, I fucked up. I relaxed when she grabbed my hand and put back her head on my shoulder. 

"You should really cut those bangs Isa." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm not the only one, you too"

"It's almost to your chin, me, at least,It's to my eyes."

"Okay. Fair enough. You win."

She turned her head towards me. I took off some hair from her face. Wow. She's stunning. I've never seen her face this perfectly before. She has big gray blue-ish eyes. I could get lost in them for an eternity. She has small freckles on her nose. You can barely see them. And her eyelashes. They're so long and beautiful like, like ah I can't find the words to describe this perfection. Her lips too. I'd like to kiss them. They are so tempting. Just a quick little kiss. Oh my god even her eyebrows are amazing. My thoughts broke when Rob said that we arrived to the club. Even from outside, we could hear the music pumping. This night will be amazing, well morning, I feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song you should listen to: Nightcall by Kavinsky
> 
> Let me know for the next chapter if you want Isa's point of view about Florence's perfection or still Flo's pov. (I can do both.Choose carefully)
> 
> Hint for next chapter. 
> 
> The giraffe will be grinding on the smurf ;)


	9. Only For A Night (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NOT PG
> 
> You know what's up in this chapter.

Isa's pov.  
//  
I'll stop denying it. I do have a crush on Florence. Well... I think I'm in love with her... I don't think, I am in love with this beautiful girl. I flinched when she kissed me because I felt thousands and thousands of butterflies fly in my stomach. When she flinched back too, I knew I messed up. So to reassure her, I grabbed her hand and put my head back on her shoulder. When I turned my head towards her, she pushed my hair out of my face and stared at me like if I was pure gold to her eyes... Gosh, I couldn't help but stare back and memorize every little details of her pretty face. Her green electric eyes full of mysteries. The freckles on her neck, nose and cheeks. Her crooked nose that gets scrunched up when she sniffs. And, and her fucking. Jawline. Do you see that? Did god sculpt it? Her lovely thin red lips. I could kiss them, I have full access, but I don't want to fuck it up. Florence is definitely not from this planet. She sings like a mermaid and looks exactly like an angel. Haaaa, I'm such a mess! We arrived, better get going.  
//  
Back to Flo's pov.  
//  
We all got in the club. Tom went straight to the corner where the darts and the pool table were. Rob went directly to the center of the dance floor joining a group of drunk girls dancing. Mairead and Chris were already dancing with each other a little farther than Rob. I turned around to see if Isa was following me, but I lost her. Where is she goddamn it! I tried to get to the bar. There's so much people that you can barely walk without stepping on someone's foot. I sat on a free stool and ordered a beer. I didn't feel fancy at all. More than 3 guys in a row were coming next to me, flirting and asking me if I wanted a drink. I refused and lied that I was already taken. I thought that it was suppose to be a fun night. Not getting away from desperate men's in need of sex. At least one girl tried to hit on me, but she was so drunk that she went in the bathrooms to puke. I was so bored that I ask the bartender to give me the journal with a pen so I can do the little sudoku at the end. I turned around and looked where the band was at the moment. Tom was talking and playing pool with a bald guy that looked nice. Rob was dancing with two girls at the same time. Chris and Mairead well... She pinned him to a wall and she was kissing him like crazy. But where the fuck is Isa!? Is she dead? I went back to my sudoku and I felt someone tap my shoulder. If it's another men in the need to ejaculate, I'll start speaking French just to fuck him up.

"Je ne suis pas intéressée, allez chier. Merci, au revoir."

"I have no clue what you just said, but it sounded sexy as fuck Florence."

Hey! I know this voice! Isa! I turned around and hugged her hard.

 

"Where the fuck were you!? I lost you!"

 

"Where the fuck were YOU Flo!? I lost you too!"

"I was here for the past fucking hour bitch! Playing sudoku and shit!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. It's just you left so fast that I lost you from my view. Would you like to join me on the dance floor?"

"Obviously."

"Okay then get your numb butt from this chair and come. Hold my hand so I can't loose you again."

I holded her hand tightly making sure that I'll never have to play sudoku for the rest of my life. She stopped and we were now in the middle. There was less people in club. Which is great, more space. Isa started to dance to the rhythm of the song. I wasn't really into it. I felt awkward, until she turned around, backed herself up on me, grabbed my hands and put them on her hips. Shit what the fuck am I suppose to do. She rocked her hips to the left and then to the right slowly. So I followed her lead. I don't know what was happening to me, but I felt extremely more confident at this moment. I carefully brought my hands higher just to see if she would be uncomfortable. To make me think the opposite, she backed her butt farther to my center and put her hands arounds my neck. I was now caressing her stomach and hips. Isa suddenly turned around and went behind me. She grabbed my hips and pulled me towards her front. Good thing she was wearing heels because I don't think it would have been possible for her to reach the good height for this kind of dance. She slowly drag her fingers up to my sides grabbed my arms and put them around her neck. I could feel her breath on my ear.

"You should speak french more often, you know. You sound sexy. Especially with that raspy morning voice that you have." Isa said with a low voice.

"Oh really! Well thank my French teacher haha."

"You have to many layers of clothes on you. I'm dying of heat here. Take off your hoodie."

"I can't, that's all I got."

"Take it off. Anyways, who's watching? No one. If someone does, well they'll forget about it, because everyone will be blackout drunk."

She has a good point. I hesitated before taking it off. Now I was only in a bra. I could feel her staring at my soul. She took my hoodie and brought it to Tom. As she came back, she stopped in her tracks and looked at me from up and down. I felt myself blushing. She smirked and went back behind me. The second my skin made contact with her, my whole body shivered. I took my hair down, spined Isa around and grabbed her hips hard. I wanted to be the one dominating her. To proove her that I can be dirty and bad sometimes. I was caressing every part of her body that I could reach. Avoiding her breasts. I could feel her lungs inflate and deflate fast on my chest. Am I giving her this effect? Or is she just super drunk and having a heart attack?

"Are you okay Isabella?" 

"What! Yah, I am great, I feel amazing!"

"How much did you drink?"

"I didn't drink anything. Just the beer I took at my lo- 

I kissed the back of her neck and trailed light kisses on her shoulders.

"Shit. Keep what you're doing, we don't need to talk." Isa moaned.

Fuck. That was way too fucking hot. She grabbed my hands and put them on her boobs. I freezed. I am cupping Isa's tits. Shit, shit, shit. Fuck. I gave them a little squeeze. Isa moaned loudly and let her head fall down on my shoulder. I took the opportunity to kiss her neck and leave hickeys. 

"Ah screw it!" Isa said turning around and facing me.

She kissed me hard and grabbed my ass at the same time. I was the one moaning this time. I kissed her back showing the same passion. She broke the kiss and bit my lower lip. 

"Wow."

"Wow..."

"I... I couldn't hold it anym-

I kissed her again but less hard. I took the time to enjoy this moment between us. 

"I got to go Isa! It's almost 6 in the morning and I have to be home before my parents wake up. I'll text you promise. This night... morning was amazing! See you soon!"

I gave her a quick last peck on her lips, went to Tom put my hoodie on and got out of the club. The air outside felt good. I jumped in the bus and smiled during to whole ride to home. I found the one.


	10. The Name Of The Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not PG

Last night was unbelievable. Isabella kissed me. She kissed me! I can die in peace now. I would like to spend every minutes with her. It's weird to say that I'm in love with a girl because I've always been in a relationship with guys. But with Isa, it's different. She makes me feel complete and more confident. Now, I'm in class and I can't stop thinking of the moment when she let me touch and squeeze her boobs. Her moans were so hypnotic... I would like to hear my name coming out of her mouth this way. I have to wash away those thoughts. It makes me...  
\\\

Flo @ Isa<3 :  
Hey, would you like to come over at my place? I finished the lyrics of the song you asked me to write down 2 days ago. We could work on it if you want?

Isa @ Flo(My hot angel.)<3  
Sure! On my way!  
\\\  
I cleaned my whole room, so she can't see that I'm not well organized. My room is messier than my own thoughts. Can you believe it? What should I wear? Nothing too fancy or sexy. I have to be discreet. Too bad, I'll just put on my gray sweater with my Nike shorts. Isa is here, I can see her car in my driveway. She's knocking on the door.

"It's open!" I called.

"Hey Flo, I brought ice cream."

"Really! What kind?"

"Hum... Vanilla, I wasn't sure which one was your favorite so I tried to gu-

"Don't worry, I love any kind."

Isa was still in the doorway. There was a long awkward silence between us.

"Come in, come in. You can bring the ice cream in my room upstairs. I'll bring the bowls and the spoons. You can make yourself comfortable on my bed. Oh and it's the last room down the hall." I spoke.

"Wow Welch, already the bedroom?" Isa teased.

I blushed at that answer. Honestly, after this long day... Why not.  
\\\  
We worked pretty fucking hard on the song. We didn't make out, but we finished the ice cream. We finalized the song and again, the awkward silence came back.

"Huh-hum." 

"So..."

"We're done!" I announced.

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

"I have a question that keeps running through my head..." Isa confessed, looking down at her hands.

"Yes. Tell me."

"Flo, what are we?

"Are you serious Isabella?"

"I mean... Yah?"

"We kissed yesterday and I touched your tits. And we weren't drunk at all."

"Hahaha! It's true. So, we're like a couple? We can kiss each other anytime we want? I can send you good morning texts?"

"Yes, yes and yes Isabella."

"That's cool. Nice and um that mea-"

I smashed my lips against hers. She made a little surprise sound in the back of her throat. She broke the kiss and laughed.

"I can't believe this is real!"

I pushed her down on the matress, went over her, kissed her neck where I've lefted a hickey yesterday and whispered in her ear:

"Is this real enough for you Isabella?"

"Why are you doing this to me Flo! Stop teasing me for fuck sake!"

I trailed warm wet kisses up her jaw. I was about to unzip Isa's jeans but someone barged into my room.

"Florence! Where the fuck did you put the fucking TV remote?" Grace shouted.

"Grace! Get the fuck out!"

"Oh shit! Sorry."

I got off Isa and apologize of the sudden interruption of my dumb sister that I will kill later. We both got out of my room and went downstairs in the living room. Grace and J.J were already there eating popcorn, laughing and whispering things to each other.

"Did you find the remote?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"No, but I found out that you're gay. I've always knew, you know, since the day th-"

"Can you please shut up Grace? I love you, but please, I beg you to shut your mouth."

"You must be Isabella?" J.J said giving a big smile to her and getting up the sofa to shake her hand.

"Yup! That's me."

"Wow. I didn't know you were this short. Flo was trying to describe you last night. She was right about your beautiful face but the height... Nope."

"J.J, please stop."

"No It's fine, I like him, he has charm. More than you Flo."

"You better get away from her J.J. I got an eye on you. She's mine."

"Flo talked a lot about you Isa." Grace cutted to change the subject.

"Bad or good?"

"She said you were like a star that fell down the sky and came to her to lighten her life."

"She also said that you should cut your bangs. She finds them annoying." J.J added

"J.J, when will you find the right words? Yes you're charming, but shit, you keep fucking up every special moment with a stupid ass sentence. I just said something emotional and you screw it up with the fucking hair. Good job my little champion."

"Eat shit Grace."

"Eat a dick"

"Suck. My. Ass."

"You don't even have an ass, boo."

"You should probably close your legs honey, it smells like fish in here."

 

In the mean time, Isa and I decided to go to her loft to find a beat. Instead of listening them fight over something stupid. She got her keys and we sat in the mini cooper. The ride was quiet. The way she was driving was adorable. Her eyebrows wrinkle everytime when she turns and look through the mirror.

"You're staring Flo." 

"No I'm not. I'm just observing."

"That's what I just said, you're staring at me."

"It's because you're beautiful and cute when you drive."

"Can I say something? I know it's like, too early in the relationship, but... I love you Flo." Isa said with one breath.

"I love you too Isabella."

She blushed and smiled foolishly. During the whole ride, she held my hand. Occasionally she would kiss the back of my hand. God save me! I love her so much!  
\\\  
We were cuddling on the sofa, blanket covering us and watching food network. Tom wasn't back from his shift yet. So we had a little bit of intimate time. Not like when Grace came into my room.

"I'm bored." Isa yawned.

"Just do random things then."

"... Do random things include this?"

Isa leaned closer to my face and kissed me. I straighten myself up to not loose my balance and fall off. It got heated really fast. Her hands were roaming all over my body. She quickly stopped when we heard the keys in the doorknob.

"I'll let that pass." I whispered to Isa.

"You'll let pass what?" Tom asked.

"None of your business." Isa replied.

"Okay, are you on your periods? Anyways, the band is coming over. Since you guys finished the song, we could arrange stuff with the harp. Oh, and by the way, I found a guy that plays the bass and a tiny bit of drums. His name is Mark. He's coming too."

"Where did you find him?"

"At the club. You know the bald guy? He's cool."

"The bald guy! I remember him!" I exclamed.

"Are you sure Flo? Weren't you more focus on Isa's moan and titties?" Tom said with a serious tone.

"Huuuh." 

I thought no one saw us! Isabella Summers, they were NOT blackout drunk!

"I'm kinding, never take me seriously and don't you dare brake the heart of my baby Isa. I think you're the one, because I never saw her this happy in my entire life. Now calm yourself, you're red like a tomato."

I was about to say something but the door opened and the whole band was now here. Including Mark. Tom introduced him to everyone. This afternoon will be long.  
\\\  
We finally finished the song and added the beats. It's simple but I find the lyrics beautiful and deep. Tom placed back his harp and brought everyone a beer except me.

"Who said I didn't want one?"

 

"I thought you weren't drinking alcohol. Only for special occasions."

"And who said this is not a special occasion? We created a song!"

I got up the sofa and took a beer. As I was coming back, Mark stole my spot. So I sat on Isa's lap and put the blanket over us. Since the blanket was black and thick, no one could see the movements of Isa's hand on my thighs.

"What about the name of the band?" Mark asked.

"Rob is the bomb" Rob said with a huge smirk.

"Harpman!"

"Drumsticks up your bumb!"

"Really Chris? How about something that adds every instruments that we have?" Mairead pointed out.

"Ba-dum-tiss-plong-pling-pown-wown-dumdi-dum-click-click-aah-ohhh."

"What the actual fuck?" 

"The fuck does that mean?"

"How many beers did you take Rob?"

"Are you trippin' man?"

"I'm lost."

"You have serious issues."

"Listen guys, I'm a genious. Ba-dum-tiss for the drums. Plong-pling for the harp. Pown-wown for the guitar. Dumdi-dum for the bass. Click-click for the keyboard. And finally, aah-ohhh for the singing part!"

"That's dumb"

"Idiot."

"Get the fuck out Rob."

"How about The Machine? We pretty much use everything with machines. Like the keyboard of Isa." I proposed.

I could feel Isa's right thumb get close to my center. Not the moment. Especially when I was in the need of this the whole day.

"That's not bad at all. It's a good idea." Mairead said.

"Yah, but you're not a machine." Rob added.

"How about Florence and the Machine? The abbreviation would be FATM, it's sick!" Mark exclamed.

"Yah! How about the logo?" Chris said while opening another beer.

They we're discussing about logos, I was trying so hard to pay attention, but Isa was carefully pulling my shorts downwards. Can she not do that in front of five people! I could feel her cold fingers move my panties to the side. I was bitting my tongue so hard that I could taste blood. I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a low long moan.

"Gee, are you good?" Rob asked with big eyes.

"What? Yes! Well no. I just remembered that I have a big project to do for my English class and I didn't start yet. But it's okay, I still have 4 days!" I replied, trying to stay cool.

"Okay, well, let's go back to the logos"

Tom winked at Isa and Isa gave him a smirk. He knew what she was doing. He mouthed to her to not make any noise tonight and stay quiet. She gave him a pinky promise in the air. 

"I'm hungry. How about we buy chinese?"

"In!"

"In!"

Guess I'm staying here tonight.


	11. Hiding

We all got drunk yesterday night. The only thing I remember, is falling asleep on Isa's bed. I woke up, my head on her belly, my legs hanging from the side. Chris, Mark and Tom were in the bed too. Mark was sleeping on Chris's chest and Chris was drooling on his head. Tom was spooning Chris's side. Everybody was snoring. I was about to get down the ladder, but Rob was on it. I jumped down, since it's not that high. I tried to move and bring him to the couch, but it did not work.

"Let me." Rob mumbled.

"You're gonna be all sore after, let me at least get you to the couch."

"Okay... I'm so sooorryyyyy." He cried.

"You are still drunk, aren't you?"

"I'm so sorry grandma, please forgive me."

"Yup, you're still drunk."

I put his left arm around my shoulders and brought him to the couch. He layed down and I put the blanket over him.

"Thank you Flo. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Rob."

Where's Mairead? Maybe in Tom's room. I made my way to the bathroom and stepped on fucking chinese noodles. Ahhhhhh why!!!

"For fuck sake!" I whispered to myself.

Wait what's that sound? Sounds like someone is crying. It comes from the bathroom. I try to open the door, but it's locked.

"Mairead? Let me in please."

She opened the door and looked devastated, but happy at the same time. She sat back down on the toilet bowl. I went to her side and gave her a hug.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"I'm, I'm fuh, fuh, cking-"

"Breathe, I'm here. Calm down." I gave her a reassuring look. She took a few deep breaths and grabbed my hand.

"So, are you okay now?"

She took out of her pocket a pregnancy test. She showed me and it was positive.

"Is this real!"

She nodded.

"I tried yesterday morning and it was positive. I told myself that it could be just a mistake, so I'd try next morning... And voilà."

"When are you gonna tell Chris!?"

"Soon. Today, when he will be at least sober."

"Ohhhhhh!" I jumped on her and let out small squeaks on happiness. 

"But there's a little problem..."

"Oh no, what?"

"I don't know if we're ready to have a little human being running everwhere..."

"Are you kidding? You guys will be the best parents in the world!"

"You think so? I mean look at him now. He's probably still drunk."

"Hey, maybe if you tell him, he'll take his responsibilities seriously."

"Good point. Thanks Flo, you're a good friend."

"No problem, isn't my job? Hahaha!"

She giggled a bit, but her serious face came back.

"You're going out with Isa huh."

"Humm."

"No need to lie, I know everything. Isa is not really good to hide things. Be careful with her."

"What do you mean, be careful?"

"I don't know, it depends. It happen a few years ago. Anyways, if you love her, who cares? I've never seen her this happy in ages. Be good for her."

"I'll be..."

"How about we get breakfast for everyone?"  
//  
What the fuck does that mean? Be careful. BE CAREFUL! And what happened a few years ago? Gosh, I hate it when my inner Curious George kicks in. At least, today, I don't have school. With all this alcohol that I drank, my view is all blurry, but I'm sober. I think? Poor Isa, she apparently goes to a private school and she's not off today. Maybe I could go pick her up.

Flo@Rob:  
Hey, do you know which school Isa goes to?  
I'd like to go pick her up.

Rob@Flo:  
That's sweet! It's St- Marceline, you know the school that only the richest motherfuckers and nerds can afford.

 

Flo@Rob:  
Wait. Isn't a school for girls only?

Rob@Flo:  
Yup, Isa actually hates it... Her parents makes her go there. They basically choose everything for her. She was extremely lucky to have her own loft you know. Her parents don't like the choices she does in life.

Flo@Rob:  
Okay,well thanks for the informations.

Rob@Flo:  
No probs, you know she dates girls, right?

Flo@Rob:  
Hahaha, yes I do!

Rob@Flo:  
I think she has a crush on you. She always look at you with heart eyes.

Flo@Rob:  
Really! Hahaha, I have to go. We've had a good talk. Bye Rob!

Rob@Flo:  
Bye, see you soon-ish...  
//  
I search on google map where was St- Marceline. It's in the middle of nowhere and there's a river behind it. I did a quick little search on the story of the school too. They only accept students that have an average over 80%. Wow. That means I'm dating a fucking Albert Einstein! I checked the time, it's almost four. I should get going, because I don't want to miss her.  
//  
The bus ride was long. It took me 45 minutes to get there from my house, but I stopped at a jewelry store, before getting there and got Isa a cute little vinyl necklace. I wanted to surprise her. You know, being the cute little girlfriend. The bell was about to ring in five minutes, so I decided to go take a seat on a bench. It was so quiet outside, that I could hear the waves hit the side of the rocks behind the huge school. It was so peaceful, until someone in a red Ferrari came to pull over and play some techno music loud. The dumbass came out of his car and sat on the hood. He took off his sunglasses and winked at me. He is definitely the definition of douchebag... The bell finally rang, few girls ran out, but I couldn't see Isabella yet. A few minutes went by, until I saw her walk out with another girl. They waved to each other and continued their way. I was about to run up to her, but she was going towards the asshole. I stepped back and looked what was going to happen. She kissed him. She... Kissed him... He grabbed her in his arms and spined her around. He gave her a peck on her forehead and they both got in the car. I watched them drive away. Far, far away until all I could see was the clouds of smoke coming out of the muffler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I was just wondering if you guys would be interested if I did another fanfic when this one will be over.( I'm not saying this will be over soon.) I've got a few ideas going through my head right now. So let me know if it's worth it! 
> 
> Xox  
> ~ Naomie
> 
> P.S: I know it took me a while and this chapter is short. It's because I broke my wrist, but I'll be okay, it's fine! I'll get well soon!


	12. La Vie En Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure it out.

I called Rob to come pick me up as soon as possible. I couldn't take the bus back. I couldn't even stand up anymore... I wanted to go jump in the river and let the waves bring me down a waterfall. I felt terrible. Why does this always happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Am I this boring? And I thought she was the one. Ha. Guess not. Mairead told me to be careful. Was she talking about this? What the fuck am I suppose to do with the necklace? Maybe it's nothing. It could be like her best friend. That you kiss on the lips. Sure Florence. You're a genious. What is it? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddy? Boyfriend? Or her fucking pimp. Oh shit. What if she's actually... Nahhh. I mean, she wouldn't do that. She's not that kind of person. Why should I care? Mairead said if I really love her, it shouldn't matter. Wait. Rob said she was dating girls only. That's odd. Enough! I need to think about something else.  
//  
Isa's pov.

I texted Flo multiple times but she wasn't replying. Maybe she's taking a nap. I know she's off today. I could go surprise her! I have to go get change. I won't stay in that ugly ass uniform. Tom is off today too. Everybody is off today! They can all go eat shit honestly.  
//  
As I was about to open the door of the loft, Tom barged out. I jumped, I wasn't expecting him to get out rushing like that.

"Where are you going?"

"To the rescue." he replied.

"For what."

"None of your business, Isa."

"What did I do now? Did I left an old cheese in the fridge? Did I put in the washing machine, by accident, your white shirts with your pink shorts?"

"You know what the fuck you did. Get with the program."

He slightly pushed me and sprint down the stairs. I never saw him this angry before. Well yes, but never directed at me. This put me out of my comfort zone. Literally, what the hell. I called Chris, since they are practically best friends.

"Hey Chris! I was wonde-

"What do you want."

"What's going on with Tom?"

"It's not Tom first of all."

"Okay... Then why was he mad to me two seconds ago."

"You know why.

"No I do-

"Bye."

He hunged up on me. I guess it's really bad what I did. Did I choose the wrong kind of sound on my keyboard? Did I scratch his car? Let me call Rob, maybe he'll be more normal today... 

"Yo, Rob."

"Hey, Isa."

"Do you know what's wrong with everybody today?"

"Trying to figure it out now."

"What?"

"Let me call you back, ayt. Bye."

"Wait!"

Okay, at least I'm not the only one that doesn't understand shit. How about Mairead? She always knows everything.

"Hello."

"Hey Mair. Do you know what's wrong with the whole band today? Tom was angry, your baby hung up on me, Rob is lost and Flo is not responding to my texts."

"What? How can my baby hang up on you? It's in my bel- ohhh, hahaha Chris!" she laughed.

"What do you think? Obviously."

"There's a lot of stuff going on and I think you know what's up." she said seriously.

"The worst part, is I don't!"

"Oh Isabella, you know damn well what you did. Don't play the dumb bitch."

"What the fuck! I swear to god I don't know Mairead."

"Inform yourself then."

"I'm doing this now! But you don't want to say shit! You know what! Fu-

For fuck sake! They keep hanging up on me! I don't give a shit. I'll go surprise Flo with a little something.  
//  
I bought Flo a tiny music box. When you turn the handle, the instrumental of La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf plays. I find it cute. I remember she hummed this song when we were on our way to the club. I'll never forget that day. The way she was looking at me, the dance... and the kiss. It was like a dream come true and now, it's getting closer and closer to a nightmare. In one day, the whole band hates me. Excluding Florence... I hope.  
//  
I finally arrived to her house. I knocked on the door. Her mom opened it.

"Yes!" she gave me a sweet smile.

"Hi, hum, I'm Isabella, is Florence there?"

I hate talking to parents.

"No, unfortunately, she left two hours ago. I'm so happy to finally meet you! Come in! Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Huh, I, sure!"

I followed her and sat at the diner table.

"Tell me about yourself sweetheart."

"There's not much to know about me. I'm just a normal peasant, hahaha!"

"Evelyn, do you know where I put my computer?" Flo's dad said looking around. 

He didn't see me yet.

"Oh! Hello, I'm Nick Welch. And you are..."

"Isabella Summers. Nice to meet you mister Welch."

I heard a plate fall on the floor. Hopefully it wasn't broken. Evelyn was the one that dropped it and both of their mouth were hanging open.

"The, the, Summers!? You're the girl of Sir James and Miss Laura Summers!?" They both said at the same time.

"...yes."

"Sweet heaven, mother of god! Let me serve you the best tea we have with a piece of cake. Madam Summers." Evelyn quickly made some tea for me.

"Oh my god, Flo never told me you were this Isabella. How are your wonderful parents going? Is the business going well?" Nick asked.

"I have no clue, I don't really get into that stuff. It's more their job not mine. I would do so many mistakes!"

"Who are the Summers?" J.J said, sitting beside me.

"Yah." Grace sat in front of me.

"James Summers is the mayor of the city, Laura Summers is known as the best lawyer in the country and they met the queen many times." Evelyn pointed out.

"Shiiiiit. I didn't know that. You don't look like the kid from a family like that." J.J said.

"Hey, do you guys know where is Flo?"

"She said she wanted to surprise you and go to your school when you'd be done. She called me after and she sounded depressed af." Grace said while eating a piece of cake.

"Why didn't she... FUCK! SHIT! I HAVE TO GO NOW! IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!"

I got in my car and drived as fast as I could at Robs apartment. Please tell me they're all there.  
//  
Flo's pov.

It wasn't just Rob that came to pick me up... He arrived with Mairead, Chris and Tom. I told him it wasn't necessary to bring almost the whole band, but he said that he heard in my voice that something wasn't right and he had to bring the "Squad". I had to thank him, because I don't know what I would have done without them. We all went to the lovebirds condo, because it was closer than going at Rob's apartment. During the whole ride, I was in Rob's arms and he was slowly rocking me back and forth to calm me a bit. I was a crying mess. Chris was driving quite slow and he was caressing Mairead's belly. She must've told him. Poor Tom, he was drying my tears with tissues. Mairead turned around to look at me with a pity look.

"We're almost there, okay honey. It'll be fine, trust me."  
//

I was sitting on the living room floor, wrapped up in a huge blanket, like a burrito, watching Grey's Anatomy and eating ice cream. Like a girl that just got dumped. I could feel five pair off eyes staring at the back of my head. Yes...Mark joined us too. They were whispering to each other and asking what was wrong with me.

"You know I can hear you guys. There's barely two meters between us." I said turning around to face them.

"Oh shit! You look like a raccoon! Hahaha!" Mark laughed.

"Mark. Not the time." 

"What happened? I need to know, 'cause my whole shirt is wet from your tears Flo." Rob said pointing at his shirt.

"Isa is cheating on me... With a guy in a red Ferrari."

"Wait. The guy in the red Ferrari!?" Chris almost screamed.

"IMMA KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER!" Tom shouted.

"Where is he at!? I've been waiting the good occasion to beat him up!" Rob said, cracking his knuckles.

The three boys got up. Chris went in his room and came back with a baseball bat. Tom went in the kitchen to get a cooking knife. Rob opened a drawer and got a hammer out of it. They all looked at Mark, waiting for him to come join them. He shrugged and got out of his backpack an american fist.

"NOOOOO FUCKING WAY! BOYS! SIT THE FUCK DOWN, NOW! VIOLENCE IS NOT THE SOLUTION! I WANT MY KID TO HAVE A DAD AT HOME, NOT IN PRISON!" Mairead screamed.

They all sat down quickly. Excusing themselves to her and me.

"You guys know about him? Can I know what is it about?"

"We can't really tell you, it's Isa's job. You should go have a good talk with her alone..." Tom said.

"If it doesn't work with Isa, I'm open."

"Rob..."

"Sorry, too soon."

"Thank you guys so much. I owe you a lot."

"No problem. One for all and all for one, heh." Chris replied and came to hug me. 

"Go talk to her. I swear it'll be worth it. She really loves you Florence." Tom said with a small smile.  
//  
I decided to take a walk towards Isa's loft, instead of taking the bus. Even if it started to rain outside, I needed some fresh air.  
//  
Isa's pov

I went to Rob's house, but there was no one, maybe Flo went to Chris's condo. Please... She has to be there, I have to talk to her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't know the name of Isa's parent's. If someone finds it, let me know. Xox


	13. The Road Of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff and a little bit of smut.

Isa's pov.

I was driving way to fucking fast. At least, no one was on the road or on the sidewalk, because of that violent rain and wind outside. I stopped at a red light and look to my left. There was someone walking with no umbrella and wearing only a thin jacket. They're crazy! It's extremely cold out there! Their silhouette looks like someone I know...

"Flo! Come in the car! You're gonna get hypothermia!"

She sprinted the intersection and jumped in. Her teeth were chattering and she was soaked from head to toe. I took my hoodie off and gave it to her. I put the heater on to the max and press down on the treadle again.

"Do you want me to stop somewhere to go buy you a hot chocolate or some kind of warm drink?"

"I...I just want to take a warm b-bath o-or shhhower."

She tried to say through teeth that were smashing against each other.

"I'll bring you back home then."

I was already on the way to her house.

"No please, bring me to yours. I d-don't feel l-like answering thousands and thousands of questions that my fam-family will asssk."

Without a word, I did a U- turn and drived back to my loft. I looked at Flo and her little twitching seemed to be less severe than before. Her jaw wasn't shaking anymore. She looked pissed.

"I... Um, open the glove compartment. Take the plastic bag out of it and look in it. I know it's probably not the time, but I don't like that look on your beautiful face." I said pointing where I've put my gift.

She blushed and did a small smile. She opened the glove compartment, took out the plastic bag and took the little gift covered of a blue paper wrap with a small bow on top of it. She looked at me and mouthed: for me? I nodded. I was about to pass a remark of her answer, but I decided not to. She pulled back behind her ear a strand of hair and slowly ripped the paper. 

"I thought maybe you would like that, 'cause I remember you were humming that song when we were on the way to the club."

She took the music box out with a goofy smile and turned the handle. When she heard the song, her smile went even bigger. It was almost going to her ears. She got closer to me, grabbed my hand and gave me a long kiss on the cheek.

"I've been looking for this since forever! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ahhhh!"

She kissed the back of my hand multiple times and when we stopped again at a red light, she cupped my right cheek and kissed me on the lips.

"I. Love. You. Isabella. Summers." she said between kisses.

I was giggling, because it still feels like it's not real, but I have to come back to earth, there's a few things I have to talk about to Florence. She was still kissing me and my lips were getting tingly. We suddenly jumped, because the car behind honked at us. I gave a sign to the driver to excuse myself. 

"Flo! You can't be kissing me like that when we're on the road!"

"I'm sorry..." she gave me THE puppy look.

"I hate you..." I gave her a little peck on the lips and brought my focus back to the road.  
We still had a good 15 minutes to ride before getting back home. During this time, Flo kept playing the song over and over. She put it back in the package and turned towards me.

"Did you know that you look hot when you drive?" 

"Ok... Wait. Are you saying that I'm only hot when I drive? Oh. I see how it is." I joked.

"And in that small skirt, and white blouse you're wearing right now. That looks way to tight on you..." she said at a lower tone.

Fuck it's true, I didn't take my uniform off. I was too preoccupied of the situation.

"Maybe it should be looser..." she said in a husky voice.

My throat became dry. I didn't dare to look back at her. I could feel her piercing green eyes wandering all over my body. I could feel by neck and face become red. 

"You know it's not safe for you, if your belt is not on... Huh- hum. It's getting hot in here! Maybe I should close the heater! Right! Great! Yes! Good idea!" I said, trying not to lost focus of the road.

"Oh babe, why do you care now? It's been more than 20 minutes that I wasn't wearing my belt and I know you're a good driver." 

I could feel her breath against my ear. We stopped again at a fucking red light. She backed herself away from me. I turned my head to look at her. She was looking out by the window. Like nothing happened. She had taken my hoodie off or her and I couldn't help but stare at her from up and down. She was sitting in way where you can contemplate every inch of her amazing body. I wanted to take her right fucking now. Every piece of clothing she had on, was see through because of the rain. She was taping her fingers on her left thigh like if she was patiently waiting for something. I looked at the light and it was still red. I went in to kiss her, but she pushed me back. 

"You said not on the road." she said with a smirk.

"But, but pleaaaase Flossie...." I whined.

"Fine. I'm doing this just because you're cute and adorable."

Our lips were millimeters away from each other, but again, the same stupid car behind honked at us. I swear to god, I will slap the hell out of him. I decided to stop on the side of the road to let him pass, so we can take as much time as we want. I was about to take a shortcut, but the street was under construction. Unfortunately, I had to take the longest way back home. Which means another 10 minutes added to the 20 minutes. There was a long silence. It wasn't awkward at all, we were enjoying each others company and the droplets hitting the windows of the car. Flo sighed, she slowly dragged her fingers in my hair, down to my neck, arm, ribs, thigh and stopped at my knee. I shuddered under her touch. I could feel her hand going upwards under my skirt and again, her breath was on my ear. My lips were parted and I was breathing heavily.

"When are we getting home?"

"I'd say in a few min-"

She kissed my neck and my jaw. I let out a small moan. How can she have that effect on me? She wasn't stopping at all. She jumped on my throat like a hungry lion. I couldn't help it, I dropped my head to the side to give her more access. Her hand, still under my skirt, was playing with the hem of my knickers. She was trying to reach every part of my neck. She was kissing it, licking it, biting it and sucking on it. I couldn't close my eyes, I was still fucking driving. My eyelids were getting closer and closer, everytime she would leave a warm kiss on my neck. Her fingers were so close to my center. 

"Florence! Stop teasing me! It's the second time I tell you that!"

"Shhhh... I know you love it." she said and after nibbling on my earlobe.

We stopped once more at a red light. I quickly looked through the mirror to see if there was anyone behind us. Thank god, the view was clear. I backed up my siege, turned to Flo, grabbed her by the hips and brought her on my lap. 

"And you say that it's dangerous for me to not wear my seat belt. Look at what you're doi- ohhh fuck!"

I grabbed her right breast with my left hand and kissed her chest, while the right one, was working on pulling down her leggings and grabbing her ass.  
She took off her shirt, grasped on to my hair and kissed me deeply. Her moans were echoing in all my body. I was about to unclasped her bra, until I realised, that first of all, we're in a car. Second of all, we're in the middle of the road, and third of all, we're in public. I lifted her up and putted her back on her seat. She gave me a confused look.

"We'll be at home in a few alright, baby. We can't do this here."

She gave me a small nod and continued playing with her music box, but I could see in her eyes that something was wrong. It's me. I feel it. I really need to talk to her...


	14. Cry Me A River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really smutty in the beginning. Your discretion is advised.

Flo's pov.

Isa finally parked in the driveway. This ride was so long. I couldn't stand it anymore. The only thing that was on my mind, was Isa. I know she kissed someone else... But I can't help but fall more and more in love with her. I was thinking in my head that she was the worst monster alive, but the second I saw her in the car, all those thoughts faded away. Like the smoke coming out of the muffler of the Ferrari.

"At three, we run out and get in as fast as we can. Alright?" Isa said pointing at the building's door.

"One, tw-"

I got out before the three. I sprinted towards the entry and I was about to push it open, but it was locked. I banged my head against the glass and fell on the ciment.

"Owww!"

"Oh shit... Are you okay?" Isa crouched beside me and gave a look to my forehead.

"Since when is this door locked?"

"A few days ago, they put on a new system to protect the building from any kind of blunder that could happen and we have to scan a card in front of that red light there."

Isa pulled me up on my feet and checked in her purse. The rain was getting intense. Now we were both freezing.

"Do you have the card for heaven sake!?"

"Hold on Flo! Let me search for it!" I could hear panic in her voice.

She let her purse fall down on the floor.

"You don't."

"I don't."

"So we're just gonna die of coldness."

"I have an idea. Follow me."

She grabbed my hand and brought me to the back of the building. On our way there, she was swinging her hips in a way... In a way full of sins. I wasn't complaining. It was a great view.

"You see that ladder up there? We can get it down and have access to my loft. Now it's your choice. You lift me up there or I lift you up. Honestly, I think it's better if I go up there. I was- Woah!"

I lifted her up on my shoulders right away. I wanted to get warm as soon as possible.

"Can you reach!?" I questioned.

"Just a little more! Ahhhhhh!"

I went on my tiptoes. Thank god that she's not heavy. I heard a small click followed by a yes from Isa. She got down and looked at me impressively.

"What."

"I didn't know you were this strong."

"Doesn't mean I'm flat, that I don't have any muscles."

"Oh please. Take that comment back."

She went closer to me, caressed my ass and breasts at the same time. Giving me a seductive look. 

"This." she seized my butt. "And this." she grabbed my boob. "Are... Not flat."

I swallowed hard.

"Shot gun the bath first!" she said letting go of me and climbing up the ladder.

I shaked my head. It felt like a dream.

"Nooooo way! I was under the rain way more longer than you Isa! So I'm bazooka- ing." 

I quickly followed her and started to climb. I lifted my head up. Ass. All I could see was Isa's ass under her skirt. I mean, it wasn't completely naked, but her black lace panties weren't really hiding anything.

"Jesus..."

"What's wrong? Are you okay down there?"

"Yup, yup. Keep going, I'm cold."

We arrived to her floor. She looked through all the windows.

"You don't know where you live?" I asked her.

"Ah- ah! Thank god I've let this window open this morning."

She took the mosquito screen out and got in the loft. I followed her. 

"You know, there's enough space for two people in the shower." Isa said while bitting her lower lip.

"That's cool! You can basically swim in it then!"

"You're such a dork Florence. And I love it. C'mere." 

I blushed, looked down and walked towards her. She lifted my chin up, we were looking in each others eyes. I was getting lost in them. It felt like an eternity. The world around us was disappearing slowly and again I felt thousands and thousands of butterflies in my stomach.

"I, we should probably get warm now, if we don't want to get sick." Isa said letting go of me and going to the bathroom.

I had to sit down. I was getting dizzy. It felt so fricking right. I'm just scared of when real life will slap the fuck out of me in the face. I looked at the time and it has been more than 10 minute I've been sitting on the couch thinking about reality. I went to the bathroom and Isa was in the bath, eyes closed. She had made a bubble bath, I couldn't see her naked body. There was a strong lovely scent of lilas too. It was probably the bath bomb she had put in the water.

"You can join me if you want." she opened one eye.

I blushed.

"You can put your clothes in the drying machine." she said opening both eyes now.

I took off my shirt again, for the second time. My leggings, socks... I was about to unclaspe my bra, until I realised that Isa was staring at me. I turned my back to her. But then... I told myself fuck it. She almost touched every part of your body already. I let my bra fall down on the floor and turned around. Isa's jaw dropped open.

"Oh. Fuck. Me." she whispered.

I took off my panties slowly. Giving her a little show. Her breathing was heavy and fast. I joined her in the bath and sat at the opposite side of her. She was looking at me with big eyes. I stole an elastic from her wrist and tied my hair up in a bun. Exposing my tits to her.

"Yes?" I said.

"How?" she asked.

I let out a small laugh and told her to come to my side. I opened my legs wider to leave her space, so she can come sit between them. She backed herself up. Her ass was on my center. I swallowed back a moan. I let my hands drag on her stomach. She let her head fall back on my left shoulder. I was leaving small pecks on her cheek, back of her neck and shoulders. She faced me and started to play with my hair. I could feel her body backing up more and more on my front. My boobs were pressed on her back. I could feel my nipples harden. She was now doing small circle motions with her ass on my center. I couldn't control my body anymore. I brought my hands higher and pinched her tits hard. She let out a loud moan. I dropped my right hand lower and brushed my middle finger against her clit. She pulled me by the hair and kissed me roughly. I parted my lips a little and she took the opportunity to let her tongue slide into my mouth. 

"Do you know for how much time I've been waiting for this moment?" she said while trying to catch her breath. 

"Oh, I can imagine. Turn around."

She turned around and sat on my lap. I putted one of her nipples in my mouth. Her head fell back. She was so beautiful in that way... It was breathtaking. She was pushing her chest in my face. I slowly entered her with my index finger. Even if we were in the water, I could feel her wetness around my digit. 

"More, baby." Isa moaned.

I added a second finger, placed my thumb on her clit and moved my hand faster. Isabella was a mess under my touch. She wrapped her arms around my neck, so that, in any case, she wouldn't fall backwards and hit her head on the ceramic wall. She was getting closer to the edge. I could feel her going tighter around my fingers. Her moans stopped. Only little screams were heard. I could feel her thighs tremble on my hips. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her and kissed her passionately.

"Your turn!  
\\\  
We fucked during the whole night. There was not rest. We fell asleep around four in the morning. I swear, Isa is the best in bed. I've never had this much pleasure in years. She knew exactly where to touch me. Maybe it's because she has a lot more experience than me. It was my first time with a girl. Not going to lie, she beats all my other boyfriends. Hands down!  
\\\  
The sun was burning my face, when I woke up. I turned around to curl up against Isa, but she wasn't there. I sat up and looked downstairs. No one. I looked at my phone, she texted me.

Isa@Flo<3:  
'morning sleepy head. Hope you've had enough rest after that crazy night! Did you read the little note that I've left on the nightstand? I didn't want to wake you up... You looked so peaceful. Anyways, I love you with all my heart. I'll come back soon! Xxx.

I took the note and it said:  
I'm going to the little cafe down the road to go buy some croissants for us with some hot chocolate and coffee. Xxx ~ Isa ( the luckiest girl in the world)

She's so cute... I can't deal with it. I walked to the bathroom and gave myself a quick glimpse to the mirror. Holy shit. My neck, chest and breasts were covered of hickeys. How the hell am I suppose to hide that? What if my parents finds out about this? Or worst, my siblings. They're going to annoy me until the day I die.  
\\\  
I took a shower, got dressed up and waited for Isa to come back. I sat on the sofa, beside the window. It's nice to see the sun after that shitty weather of yesterday... I've placed the necklace on the diner table, with a note saying that I love her more. My eyes were closing. I was dozing off, but the sound of techno music coming from the driveway made me jumped. I checked outside. The fucking Ferrari dude. Isa was in the passenger seat and kissed the guy again. He got out of the car, open her door, let her pass and gave a smack to Isa's ass. She is mine. I am the only one that can touch ber butt. He left and she waved at him. Few seconds passed and she came in.

"Hey Flo, I didn't know you were awake."

"Who the fuck is that."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the motherfucker in the red Ferrari that kisses you and slaps your ass." I got up and walked towards her.

"Florence, please don't take this personal nor seriously. I can expl-"

"What! Not personal! You say you love me and shit, but you're cheating on me with this asshole!" I raised my tone higher.

"Please, don't start to scream." 

"How do you think I feel right now, huh! Being cheated on twice in less than a fucking month! Always being left out! Or alone! I thought you were good for me!"

"How do YOU think I feel too Florence! Knowing that your parents don't accept the way you are! That being gay is a fucking choice. That they force me to go out with the son of the notary! Forcing me to go to a school I hate! Paying a bodyguard to supervise me when I go do to the university, 'cause I could be fooling around with girls! Forcing me to have a degree in fucking medicine, when I just want to be a musician! My parents never helped me in anything! I had to pay this fucking loft with my own money! Tom came after to pay the bills with me! I was getting poor! They kicked me out of the house so many times! I used to stay for days at Rob's or Mairead's! I had to lie to the whole band, saying that I just wanted to live by my own, with no parents around, but in reality, they fucking packed my bags when I was at a party and when I came back, they told me that I'm too old to stay with them and the grocery bill is getting too expensive when I'm there! I had to work at five different jobs! At least, they never beat me... Physically, but psychologically... They abused."

She broke down in tears, slide down the wall and sat on the floor. I took my gift and joined her. I felt really bad. I didn't know all of this. 

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I was afraid of loosing you."

"You will never loose me, I care a lot about you Isabella. More than anything. Here I have a surprise for you."

I handed her the box.

"For me?"

"No, for Tom... Obviously it's for you."

She opened it and gave me a big bear hug.

"I love it! Thank you Flo."

She put the necklace around her neck and put her head on my lap. I bent down and kissed her nose. 

"I have a question... If you're going to university, and studying in medicine... How old are you?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I wanna know if I'm dating a grandma or someone close to my age. You have to study for years to be a doctor."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"When two human beings are in love, numbers doesn't mean anything."

"Only old people say that."

"You're right. Nevermind." Isa noted.

I swiped her tears away from her cheeks and twirled my fingers in her hair.

"Can you promise me that you'll break up with this dude soon?"

"Yes. Give me two days and it'll be over. I'll tell my parents about everything trust me."

I kissed her. I hope it's going to be okay and nothing is going to explode.


	15. It's Hard To Dance With The Devil On Your Back

Isa's pov.  
I'm waiting for Ricky to come join me at the cafe, so I can break up with him... I'm scared. He doesn't know how to control himself... Two years ago, he and his friends beated the fuck out of Rob at a party, because he was dancing with me sensually as a joke. As a CLEAR joke. A year went by, and Ricky's next target was Chris. It was at a bar this time. He kept touching and flirting with Mairead. Chris didn't appreciate it, so he told him a line that made him really upset. A fight exploded. Since Ricky's boys weren't there, Chris won, leaving him on the ground. Then, few months ago, he heard that Tom moved in with me. Being his asshole self, he gave him death threats and told him that he better be a faggot and not touch me. A week passed by, and he barged into my loft and saw me cuddle with Tom on the couch. Ricky broke his harp in pieces. Thankfully, his mom had an extra one. I tried so hard to tell him that nothing would happen between me and the guys of the band, that they're just my best friends since I was young... He never believed me. I once went to the police station to file a claim against him, but the cops laughed and said that the son of the notary would never do such things. Now how am I suppose to tell him that I'm going out with someone of the band? I don't want him to hurt Florence.  
\\\  
"Sup sexy, what's wrong."

Ricky was finally here.

"Hey Rick, hum... I have to tell you something important, but first let's enjoy our tea and cakes!"

I made sure to buy his favorite tea and cake, so he can stay chill during this talk.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked, while licking the icing off his fingers.

"I'm so sorry to tell you th- wait a sec."

Flo texted me.

Flo@Isa<3:  
I know this is probably going to be hard, but I believe in you. You can do it. Never forget that I'll always be there for you. Even in your darkest moments. Now, shake him out. I love you. Xox... P.s. I'm sending you much power and courage.

This girl... I'll have to thank her.

"Mmh, you were saying? Isa!" he snapped his fingers at me.

"Yes! I was saying that... We should breakup.

"You're funny! Hahahaha!"

"I'm dead serious Ricky, it's over. I found someone el-"

"Who!?"

Damn it! Why did I say that!

"It's someone fr-"

"Is it one of the guys from your band!?"

"No... I told you already that I would never go out with them!"

"Is it the redheaded bitch, that's looks like a hobo!?"

"Don't you fucking dare talk about her like that!"

People was now staring at us.

"Gosh Isabella! Can't you find people from your level? Not fucking street rats!"

"Oh fuck you. I love her okay! More than anything else! At least, she didn't beat my friends up."

"Please. I was helping you. You should know that hanging out with those people that have clearly no future ahead of them is bad. They are blocking your way. Especially if you start fucking with this hippie bitch."

"Eat shit Ricky Garcia. Hope you get hit by a train."

"Oh that's not nice sweetie..." he caressed lightly,with the back of his hand, my cheek. I flinched.

"Don't touch me. You prick!"

"You did a big mistake Isabella Summers... A big one, trust me... It won't be the last time you'll see my face."

He left the cafe, payed for the both of us and walked towards his car. He stopped in his tracks, turned around to face me from outside and gave me an evil smirk. He showed me his car keys, pointed at my mini cooper and slowly approached it. He sticked his key in the paint of my car and scratched it from the bumper, down to my driver's door. He giggled and skipped to his Ferrari. Before he got in, he blowed me a kiss. That's it, I fucked up.  
\\\  
During my whole ride back home, I was thinking how I should explain this to Florence. Ricky is an evil guy. The problem is that, he's extremely smart and knows exactly what to do. He could be watching me right now, or already hacking my computer. You never know what could happen. When I came back, Tom and Flo were watching a movie. I didn't say anything, not to disturb them. I went to the kitchen and started to cut some vegetables for the supper. I was getting anxious. What does that mean, "it won't be the last time you'll see my face." it fucking scares the shit out of me. Flo came behind me, wrapped her arms my waist and rested head on my shoulder. I relaxed a bit under her touch.

"Hey, baby... How did it go?" she gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"..."

I couldn't answer her. I kept cutting the carrots.

"Isabella? Are you okay?"

"Mhm, I'm just focusing on cutting well those goddamn carrots."

"Look at me."

I turned to face her, but I couldn't look into her eyes. She was trying to connect her's with mine's.

"You didn't answer my question... How did it go?"

I looked directly into her eyes. I have two choices. I say the truth or I lie.

"It went amazing actually... He understood and told me that I should live happy."

"Yay! Thank you Isa."

She kissed me and brought me to the sofa, to watch the movie with them. Something is going to happen, I feel it.


	16. The Date

Isa's pov.

It's been a few weeks since I didn't hear some news about Ricky. Everything is going amazing, we wrote more than 10 songs, record them and now we're working on our first album. Florence told her parents about me. They're totally find with it. Now it's my turn to tell my parents about my babe...  
\\\  
"Why you keep tossing and turning around Isa! I'm trying to sleep! Since the day you broke up with Garcia, you move around more than a leaf in the wind! Tell me what's going on in your head..." Flo exclamed and turned on her side to face me.

"It's nothing..."

"Yah right."

"It's just..." I curled myself against Flo. Head on her chest, legs intertwined and my hand on her toned stomach.

"Mhm, yes darling?" she cupped my cheek.

"It's just that... We never got the chance to go on a date. Like couples do." I lied again, but it was kind of true...

"Aww, Isa... We don't need to go on a date, like the others do, we could be different... Although, I wouldn't mind going on a date with you." she winked at me.

She brought her lips closer to mine's and looked at me with a concerned look. I moved foward, to close the gap between us, but she backed off. Well then... Two can play at this game. I lazily drag my fingers down her stomach, approaching her center. I pulled down her pajama pants, her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. I was about to take off her panties, but she slapped my hand away.

"Ow! What the hell Flo!?"

"I know you're lying about the date thing. Tell me what's actually going on or no sex for a month."

"What! That's too much."

"I don't care. Tell me."

"I'm scared that Ricky is going to hurt you... Remember what I've told you?"

"Yes, that he can be brutal and he doesn't like the members of the band. That includes me too. I know Isa, but this is the past. If you don't let your past die, your past won't let you live babe! Everyday is a new step."

"I know..."

"If you know, why do you keep thinking about it?"

"I don't know."

"Woah... Now let's get back to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow morning... By the way, we could go on a date Friday night." Flo said.

I turned to the other side, facing the wall. She put her arm around my waist and spooned me. She was taking deep breaths, smelling my hair.

"Maybe, we could do, you know, like... We're not allowed to see each other before the date. You know th-"

"Like the first date? Yes, I'd love that! Which restaurant?"

"The most expensive one."

"I'm in! Now, sleep."

As I was dozing off, Flo kept kissing the back of my neck and humming a song to make me fall asleep. I love her so much, I can't describe the feelings I have for this woman!  
\\\  
Flo's pov.

What can I wear? I can't find anything in my closet. Do I have to look cute, normal or sexy? I thought it would've been easier. Isa sent me a picture. It was just her cleavage. The caption said: do you like my new hair? Is she kidding? 

Flo@Isa<3:  
It's just a picture of your cleavage.

Isa@Flo<3:  
I know, I wanted to keep the surprise for tonight. See you soon, byyye. Love you!  
\\\   
Finally, Grace and I decided that I should wear my light blue and pink long-sleeved dress with little flowers and bohemian patterns on it. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself.

"Gracie, should I put on some makeup?"

"No. Maybe just a bit of mascara, but that's it. You have a pretty face."

I bit my lip and sighed.

"And the hair?"

"Let it be, you don't want to look like a Barbie doll. Don't you want to be yourself?"

"Mmh yah..."

"Isabella likes you the way you are. You don't need to make any changes. It has been more than 4 months you're going out with her. Come on."

"Okay, okay... The shoes?"

"Heels."

"Nah- hah, did you see her height!? We're gonna be like King Kong and Ann Darrow! I'll wear my converse. It shouldn't matter, you won't even see them, 'cause the dress is super long."

"Hahaha, you're hilarious. At least, put on your Steve Madden Chelsea boots. They match well with this dress. Let's go, you're gonna be late."

I went downstairs, put my boots and coat on.

"Ouh la la!" J.J said from the dinner table.

"My beautiful sweetheart..." mom said with a lot of enthusiasms.

"Don't let any dudes touch you... Not even Summers... I'm kidding." dad laughed out loud and hugged me.

I took my wallet, said goodbye to the family and left. I called a taxi to bring me to the restaurant. I can't wait to see her!  
\  
Isa's pov.

I looked at myself in the mirror of the restaurant. Do I look good for her? Is she going to like my new hair? Ahhh! I should go back to the table. I reserved the best seats, beside a window, with a view to the river.

Flo@Isa<3:  
Where are you? I'm here...

Isa@Flo<3:  
I'm at a window, don't you see me?

Flo@Isa<3:  
No, there's only a fucking hot blonde girl there. You should see her, she's wearing an amazing short black dress, with some expensive heels on.

Isa@Flo<3:  
... Okay.

Flo@Isa<3:  
Tell me where you are or, I'll breakup with you and marry her.

Isa@Flo<3:  
Are you still staring at her?

Flo@Isa<3:  
I can't keep my eyes off of her... I know it's dick move coming from me, but honey, she's extremely hot. It sucks that I can't see her face.

I raised my left hand up, in a fist, and popped my middle finger out. I turned around to look at Flo. She was beautiful... I gave her a sign to come join me.

"Wow..."

"Wow..." I said in return.

"You're stunning... I love your hair, it's beautiful."

"Look who's talking! YOU are beautiful and stunning."

She shyly looked at her hands and blushed. I went over the table and kissed her tempting lips. She giggled and grabbed my hand. 

"Would you like anything ma'am?" the waitress asked me.

"Yes, a bottle of red wine please. Thank you."


	17. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa receives a suspicious text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter.... Sorry, but the next one will be crazy.   
> Small hint: read again the last text that Ricky sended. Maybe you'll know who's next.

"You're lucky that the blonde girl was me. I would've punch you in the face." I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Oh come on! Don't get mad, I said you were hot." Flo said moving her hands in the air.

"But you didn't know it was me."

"But it's you!"

"You were going to breakup with me, to marry me."

"If I was you, I would be happy to know that my girlfriend is only attracted to me and wants to marry me."

"That's your opinion."

"Why are you being dry with me! We're on a cute date!"

"So. You were going to breakup with me."

"Oh my gosh! But I would still be with you! I love you and only you! Is it enough to show how much I love you!?"

I scoffed and looked out the window.

"I'll confess you something Isabella...You are my life, my happiness, my joy. Without you, life will be so dull and boring I’m so thankful to have you in my life. I love you. "

I turned my head to look at her. Her cute little smile that I adore so much was there.

"I like everything about you... I like your attitude that you're giving me right now. Your smiles, your hugs that comforts me all the time, your stupid jokes, your laughs, your height... God! I could go on forever...and I like you. Only you." Flo said looking into my eyes.

 

"Stop it. You're gonna make me cry."

"And I love how you get emotional, when I just tell you the truth... Anyways, I gotta go pee. I'll come back soon."

She got up her chair and gave me a peck on my cheek. Nobody has never told me this... I felt so loved and appreciated... It warms my heart. Wait. Did Ricky just texted me.

Ricky@Isa:  
Aw. Your girlfriend is so cute. Her speach was amazing. Good for you

Isa@Ricky:  
Where are you!?

Ricky@Isa:  
Justice is a  
Joke...

Isa@Ricky:  
What.

Flo came back, I closed my phone. What does that mean Justice is a Joke? He's here and he's watching us...


	18. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Smut.

Flo's pov.

We ate our desert, payed the bill and left the restaurant. We were a tiny bit tipsy already. Isa was walking barefoot towards her car. She couldn't stand her heels anymore. 

"I parked far... Sorry." Isa said. 

In a swift motion, I lifted her in my arms. 

"Woah! You know I can walk, right?"

"What if you get a piece of glass in your foot? You won't be able to walk anymore. Where's the car?"

"Beside the green Jeep, down there... STOP!"

"Tt-guh! WHAT!?"

"Can I get a piggy back ride instead?"

"Sure, but don't scream like that anymore. You scared the shit out of me."

She jumped on my back and I could feel her moving my hair to the side. She gently placed her lips on the back of my neck. Her hands were going lower and lower on my chest. 

"Can't you wait before we get home?" I said, holding back a moan and dropping her beside the mini cooper.

"No..." she bit her lower lip.

"Hey, just wondering... What do you love about me?"I said, putting my hands in the pockets of my coat.

"Everything!"

"Tell me more."

"I'm not good with words, I prefer showing my love for you with actions." she came closer to me, eyes filled with longing.

"Elaborate."

"I love to make you cum under my touch or tongue… leaving love bites all over your splendid body… If you could only know what goes through my head right now."

I shivered, a wave of arousal went all over my body. This is insane! I brushed the gentle pale curve of her hip. She flung her arms around my neck.

"Nothing stops you, keep going love."

"... I love that dress on you… it brings out the pink tones beneath your skin and a lascivious feeling in my mind… I'd like to hear you scream my name and taste you tonight babe…"

She pushed me on the car, put her thigh between my legs and started to kiss and nibble my neck. She kept pulling my dress higher and grabbing my boobs. In was now trapped between her and the car.

"Isabella Summers. We. Are. In. A. Parking. Lot."

"No one's watching us. It's dark out there." she let go of my neck and brought her focus to my belt to unhook it.

"Well, this brings me back memories! Tom saw us when we were out! No one's drunk here Isa! There's some camer- Oh fuck!"

My nipple was now in her mouth. She was rolling it under her warm tongue and kissing it with her soft cold lips. She backed off and looked at me with a smirk. She slowly dragged her hand up my inner thigh, approaching my center. 

"Oh, no panties miss Welch? You're playing a really… risky… game…" 

Without hesitation, she rubbed my clit hard. I was bitting the inside of my cheek, trying to stop any moans to come out.

"Woah… Already this wet for me? I should take the opportunity and not let anything go to waste…" she whispered, nibbling my earlobe.

"Isa, baby, we can't do this here!"

She dropped herself on to her knees and propped one of my legs over her shoulder. Her left hand was on the car, supporting me, while the other one was caressing every part of my body that she could reach.

"Hold your dress up."

"Isa-"

"Hold it up, I want to have a good view."

"Isabella! We're outside! It's only 8:30 pm for fuck sake! What if there's a family walking pass by!? Imagine those poor kids! They'll see you ea- Ohh yes!"

I dropped my head back and closed my eyes. She gave a long lick to my pussy. Tongue flat, taking all my juices in her mouth. I pulled my dress up. I was expecting another deliciously slow lick, but she was just breathing on my clit.

"Isa…" I whined.

"You're beautiful, I love you." 

I looked down at her with a smile. Her eyes were full of adoration… I could finally see her famous heart eyes that everyone is talking about… Overflowing of sparkles.

"Are you crying? Baby… No… why?" I asked softly, playing with her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Me crying!? I never cry." Isa responded with the biggest voice crack in the universe. 

"Guess what? This brings me back memories too! Remember when you d- Oh!"

She smacked my ass roughly, bringing back her skilled tongue to my clit. Everytime my moans would get louder, she would bury her face deeper in my center. My nails were digging into her scalp. Her moans… gosh they would vibrate all over my sweaty, weak body.

"Don't stop! I'm so close!" 

She was going faster and faster. I was about to faint of pleasure. I was right over the edge, but she suddenly stopped and pulled me down to the ground with her. She grasped onto me, like her life was depending on it.

"What's your problem Isabella!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh!" she whispered, looking around.

"What do you mean shhh! You pulled me down on the gro-"

She shut me up by putting her hand on my mouth. She looked at me with big eyes and pointed at her ear. What am I suppose to listen to? I looked back at her with a "what the fuck" stare. She frowned and did the same sign again. I rolled my eyes and tried to pay attention to the "sound". All I could hear was some techno music and the strong motor of a car. So? What's wrong with that? The sound was getting closer and Isa was freaking out. Shit. I remember those sounds… Fucking Ricky. I started to freak out too. We both closed our eyes, when the car stopped behind Isabella's cooper. That's it. We fucked up. We're going to die. I didn't even get the chance to say I love you to Isa and my family.

"Hey, are you girls leaving? 'Cause we can't find any spot."

I opened my eyes. It was a couple. Riding in an old car. I died of laughter. 

"Yes, we are. You can take the spot." Isa responded with a shaky voice.  
\\\  
"Why did you freak out that much?" I asked, Isa was still driving back to her loft.

"Don't worry… I'm a little bit tipsy."

"And you're driving. You shouldn't drive."

"That's because I can be sober, while being drunk."

"Keep lying, and I swear you won't get fucked, or get to fuck me for a month."

"I'm not lying! I'm sure if the cops stops me, I'll be way over the limit of the alcohol test."

We stopped at the red light. She gave me a sweet kiss, with her delicate, yet sometimes rough when angry, lips. I could taste myself on them.  
\\\   
We got out of the car and walked towards the entry of the building. I turned my head to the left, just like that, and saw a body lying down on the concrete. I ran towards the it… The person was on their stomach. It was clearly a man.

"Sir?" I slowly brought my hand to their head.

"I'll call 911." Isa said, coming next to me.

They got beat up bad. There was blood on their shirt and they were missing a shoe. I carefully turned their head. They let out a long groan. This groan is familiar to me… When I saw their face, I freezed.

"J.J! No, no, no… Stay with me please!"  
\\\  
I was in the hospital room, sitting in the little sofa beside J.J. My parents and Grace were there too. He got pretty fucking damaged. Broken nose, black eye, broken ribs, bruises all over his body and he got treated for internal bleeding. But he's okay now, I guess. He's still alive and he didn't fell in a coma. The doctors said that he is a strong little boy and not a lot of people could've survived at his place. I could see Isa in the corner of my eye. Standing there, looking all sorry… but she knew. I can feel it when she lies. She came closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

"Leave." I said, trying to fight back the tears.

"What?"

"Please leave. Go fix your fucking problems with your ex."

"But, babe, I swear. I-" I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Enough of your promises! You can't even keep them. Go back to your loft and come back to me when you'll stop lying to my face. I'm over it." 

"I never lied to you Florence."

My full name coming out of her mouth sounded so wrong. 

"This is another lie added to the list… And I thought you were the one. I was wrong the whole time. You never told me you were the daughter of the lawyer. I just found out about that two days ago. It's been four months and an half that we are going out together... And you couldn't just tell me? And the breakup with Garcia was a fail, but you said it went amazing. The date… Well, it was half true. Wow. When I think about it, you are basically sitting on a throne of lies."

"When I say I love you… Do you think it's a lie?" She let go of my shoulder, her voice breaking.

"I don't know… After all this bullshit, how can I believe you?" I had the courage to face her.

She took a deep breath, trying to recover herself.

"I… I think I should go… Goodbye." 

Before opening the door of the room, she gave me the saddest look I've ever seen. She waved at Grace and my parents. I could still see her by the window of the room, just before she turned the corner of the corridor, she looked at me and mouthed: I'm so sorry. I let a burning tear slide down my cheek. Now this is reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait... There's a lot of stuff happening with my parents and I couldn't really focus well on the fanfic. I know it's short. Sorry again.


	19. Nightmares

Isa's pov.

3 weeks later, after the incident…  
\\\  
"Hey… I'm sorry again Florence. I've never wanted to hurt you. I love you more than anything. I hope you'll forgive me."

"I'll always forgive you Isa. You're the love of my life!"

We were on the roof of my loft, stitting in long chairs looking at the stars. Enjoying each others company. 

"Come closer." Flo said, pulling my chair towards her and kissing my cheek.

She grabbed my hand and soflty began to sing Cosmic Love. I let my head fall on her shoulder.

"The stars, the moon, they have all been blowned out…"

I closed my eyes. I remember when we wrote this song... We were so hangover, that she thought she was about to die and me, instead of helping and reassuring her, I said that we should write another song. Haaaah, these were good times... Suddenly, when she sang the chorus for the second time, her voice became deeper, like if a demon was coming out of her. There was a scratching sound in the background too. I shot my eyes open to look at her. Her eyes were wide and her skin was extremely pale. She turned her head slowly, staring into my soul. I couldn't see what was around us anymore, everything was pitch black.

"You've left me in the dark… No dawn… No day…"

All of a sudden, we were in a bright room. I could see the shadow of someone standing behind Flo. I tried to talk to her, but no words would come out of my mouth. I wanted to stand up, but I was glued to the chair. The shadow behind her, began to take form. Ricky appeared. He took out of his back pocket a gun. He slowly brought it to the back of Florence's head.

"Help me." She whispered.

He pulled the trigger. Bang. 

….

"AHHHHHH NOOO FLORENCE!!!" I screamed.

I woke up from this horrible nightmare. My clothes were soaked. I was sweating bullets, sobbing and my heart was pounding so hard and fast that I could see my chest go up and down. Tom came rushing up the stairs and jumped in the bed, taking me in his arms.

"Shh… it's okay, it's just a bad nightmare. Florence is fine. She's not dead. She'll be safe Isa… She texted me not long ago."

"I'm sorry Tom. I didn't want to put you in this fucked up mess…"

"Hey, I'm your best friend. Come on. You're job is to drag me into your problems and my job is to drag you out if them. In return, you'll have to marry Flo."

"What? We fucking broke up… I can't fix the past."

"I think you misunderstood 'lil monkey. She put you on hold. You guys are on a break... You guys love each other way too much to actually break up." Tom said, swipping the tears off my face.

"Mmph… Don't ever call me 'lil monkey again."

"Alright, 'lil rat."

"I prefer monkey."

We both let out a laugh. This is going to be hard… I've been having this nightmare since the day I've left the hospital. It's always the same one… I'm so scared to lose her, it's unbelievable. She's like my most precious possession. Well… I can't really possess her, she's my girlfriend. I think?  
\\\  
Mairead@Isa:  
Last rehearsal at 3 today… You have to come. You've skipped all the other ones. The gig is tomorrow. We need you Machine.

Isa@Mairead:  
I know my parts… I have to go grocery shopping today.

Mairead@Isa:  
Do you know them with the drums, guitar, harp, bass and the singer added? Hmm… let me think. No. And they don't know their parts more without you Isabella! You. Have. To. Come.

Isa@Mairead:  
And I have to go see my mom. She's sick.

Mairead@Isa:  
ISA! FUCK! Flo doesn't hate you for fuck sake! She always asks Tom for news about you! Plus, your mom just came back from her yoga session! She sended me a pic of her with your dad, saying that I should try a session for pregnant woman! I swear to god Isabella Summers, if you don't come this afternoon… I'll break into your house, attach your legs and wrists with a rope and drag you out of there by the hair. I'm serious. Don't try me.

Isa@Mairead:  
Ok, ok. We'll see.

Mairead@Isa:  
I'm getting my rope ready. See you soon.  
\\\  
I was getting my keyboard ready, while Rob, Tom and Mark were according their instruments. Chris was talking about something with Mairead. You know, the usual… Flo wasn't there yet. She used to be always late when I wasn't the one bringing her to the rehearsals… That means 3 weeks of not being on time, but I'm not better either, I've missed all of them. I'm definitely not ready to see her… 

"Hey Isa! So, you know what's the order of the songs we have to practice?" Rob asked me, helping me out with the wires.

"Yes! It's Hurricane Drunk, Rabbit Heart, Howl, Girl with one eye, hum… Between Two Lungs, Blinding, Bird song, Drumming Song, Hardest Of Hearts, Falling, Bedroom Hymns, Heartlines, Kiss With A Fist, Remain Nameless, Dog Days and Cosmic love… Pretty much all the album."

"Erm…" He scrached his beard.

"That's not it, hm."

He shook his head.

"Nope, hahahaha! Anyways, you'll know which song we're gonna play. Based on the melody."

I plugged the last wire and sat down on my little chair. We were all set up. The only thing that was missing, was Florence. I told myself that, if she's not there in the next five minutes, I'll go back home and practice my parts with the recordings of the songs.  
\\\  
The five minutes have passed, I tried to put my coat on without Mairead to see me. 

"Isabella! What are you doing!? Sit down! You are not leaving!"

Fuck. I thought she wasn't paying attention to me.

"Ok. This is more late than late, I'm calling her." Chris said with a sigh and taking his phone out of his pocket.

"No need to call me, I'm here! I'm so sorry, I missed the bus and my parents couldn't give me a ride."

Flo rushed behind the mic and waved to everyone. When she saw me, she looked into my eyes for half a second and gave me a quick smile. This smile… Still gives thousands of butterflies in my stomach. She could've asked me for the ride. I wouldn't say no.

"Alright, sound check!" Mark said, raising his arm.  
\\\  
Tom let out a loud yawn. We all followed him after. We've been practicing for at least three hours, no break. We still have to work on Girl with one eye, because Rob still doesn't have his guitar part perfectly and Cosmic Love, because we are keeping it for the end.

"Instead of always restarting the song, can we just skip to the part where Rob has problems?" Mark asked.

"Sure! Let's go Chris!" Flo said with a lot of enthusiasms and pointing at him.

What a cute little ball of sunshine… I feel like I've missed so much during these three weeks. She became more beautiful. Not saying she wasn't beautiful before, but now, shit. She's a fucking gorgeous hottie. It's like… She grown up so much. Not the height! Wow! I mean, her attitude changed. She's more mature and down to earth now, but her inner child and dork is still there.

"One, two, three!" Chris repeated for the 20th time, hitting his drumsticks together.

I rolled my eyes, sigh and press the button on my keyboard for the 100th time. Flo started singing, I wasn't paying attention to my keyboard, 'cause I basically have nothing to do in this song, so I pulled out my phone to play a game.

"I said, hey, girl with one eye…"

I raised my head up. It felt like she was talking to me. She was staring at me with a smirk, moving her hips slowly to the rhythm. I looked at the other members, just to make sure she wasn't doing this little show for someone else. Mairead was asleep in the bleachers, Rob was very focus on his part, Mark was facing the wall, Tom left to the bathroom and Chris was just playing the drums with his eyes closed.

"I'll cut your little heart out 'cause you made me cry…" 

She did a hot little pout.

"I slipped my hand under her skirt..." She dragged her hands from up her hair, down to her center, raising her little skirt and pulling down her panties just enough to see her ass. I bit my lower lip. A wave of arousal went all over me. I tried my best to not jump on her and fucking devour every inch of her body.

"I said don't worry, it's not gonna hurt... Yayy!!!" she quickly pulled her panties up and skirt down. She clapped her hands with a big smile.

"YES! FINALLY! WE FUCKING DID IT!" Mark shouted.

"Woah, we still have Cosmic Love. Calm your titties." Tom said, coming back from his bathroom break.

"We better get going then! Everyone ready!?" Rob asked.

We all nodded.

"Chris!" 

"Ouf… One, two, three!"

We started off amazingly, until the chorus came.

"You left me in the dark, no dawn, no day. I'm alw-shit! What the fuck was that!?" Flo exclaimed.

Everyone jumped. I tried to look on my keyboard what did I touch to make such an high pitch sound.

"So sorry, I pressed the wrong pedal… I think I need a break." I sprinted out of the auditorium to take some fresh air.

I need to go take some yoga sessions with my parents… This is getting ridiculous. I'm always full of anxiety. Maybe I should go consult a psychologist.  
\\\  
"Thanks for the coffee Isa." Mairead said, chugging hers.

"Yah." All the boys said.

I went to go buy some coffees at McDonald's. It was on the other side of the road. Why not? We were sitting in the bleachers drinking our hot drinks. Flo was four seats away from me.

"Guys, when I went to the bathroom, I found something sick. I need to show y'all this. Follow me!" Tom said, breaking the silence.

They all got up and followed him. I got up too, just for curiosity.

"You girls can stay here. Somebody has to watch our stuff…" Mairead said, winking at me.

I mouthed her a "I hate you" and sat back down. I continued to play the game on my phone, ignoring Flo. She kept sighing and yawning.

"How's J.J going?" I asked, closing my phone and turning my head to look at her.

"Good. How about you?" she said, sitting beside me.

"Not bad, I guess…"

"You still have those nightmares?"

"Tom told you, heh. Yes, I still have them."

"You know, you can call me after, when you wake up… I wouldn't mind hearing your voice… it's been a while." she said, playing with her rings.

"…"

"…"

"Do you miss me?" I asked.

"Like someone cut a hole in me…" she replied with the most vulnerable voice I've ever heard.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have fall in love with you. It was a mistake. I knew that many problems were about to come along the way, but my stupid self thought that everything would be perfect. Nothing is perfect. Life is full of up and downs. Gosh, I hate myself."

"Hey, don't say that…" She caressed the back of my hand.

"All I wanted, was to make you happy. It didn't work. Nothing work's out for me... I sound so fucking selfish… You still make me feel butterflies in my stomach, since the first day I met you. Can you believe that? For heaven sake, everything is falling apart. I kno-"

She kissed me passionately.

"Stop. Not everything is falling apart, you still have me. My love for you will never fade away. I love you Isabella."

She gently took me in her arms, placing me on her lap. She kissed me again, deeply. I kissed her back, brushing my tongue on her lower lip. She parted them, giving me access. When our tongues collided, we both let out a low moan. The kiss wasn't soft anymore, it was hurried and rough. Her hands weren't shy at all. They took place on my ass, sometimes squeezing, or just being there. I couldn't breathe anymore, so I broke the kiss.

"I have a question. What was this little show you were doing to me onstage?" I asked, cleaning my lipstick that was smeared all over her mouth.

"Oh, you know… I missed the way you look at me. From up and down, contemplating every part of my body… And, I love seeing your beautiful face all flushed."

She gave me a sweet smile, but it quickly faded away.

"About the Ricky thing… We need to find a plan to send him in prison."

"I know… He'll probably come to the gig tomorrow. It would be a great opportunity to put him behind the bars."


	20. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter of this fic. Life and school has got me far too busy that I just don't have the time to work on it anymore. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and maybe when school is not killing my muse I will write a new series. As always thank you for reading and being patient... I love you all the time<3

Flo's pov.  
\\\  
"Ayt, so everyone knows what to do? Well… Isa and Flo…" Chris said, just before we get on stage.

I could hear the crowd go crazy. This is unbelievable. First gig, first album and there's already more than 500 people. That's amazing!

"Ricky is probably gonna be in the crowd somewhere… Maybe in the back, close to the entry, or in the front, almost touching the stage… We have 15 bodyguards. Six at the entry, two on both sides and five down the stage…" Isa explained, grabbing my hand and pulling me by her side.

"The plan would be to piss him off, so he would go crazy, and then, the bodyguards could fuck him up." Rob said, with an evil smile.

"The bodyguards can't fuck him up Rob. They'll put him in prison." Maired pointed out.

"They can't put him in prison just because he went crazy in a concert. He'll do like what? Two hours max? That's not enough for more than five years of jail." Tom sighed.

"Isa said that he always has drugs in his Ferrari and, and, AND, he has a gun under his seat, but… HE DOESN'T HAVE THE LICENSE FOR IT!!! THIS IS WORTH AT LEAST TWO YEARS GUYS!!!" Mark shouted.

"Okay, READY!?"

"READY!!!"

We slowly climbed up the stairs, leading to the stage. Isa and I were in the back, holding on to each other tightly. Just before I get my foot on stage, she pulled me back and kissed me hard. I let out a small surprised sound in the back of my throat.

"Good luck my love…" She whispered.

"I love you." I pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you." She took my face between her warm hands and kissed me again, but this time, it was sweeter and softer.

We both got on stage, the crowd was screaming their lungs out. Fucking amazing! 

"Everyone ready!!!" I screamed through the mic.

"Wooooouuuhhhouuu!!!!" They screamed back.

I gave a look to the crowd. I looked in the back, no one… In the front… He was right there, staring at me with the eyes of Lucifer.  
\\\  
We played almost all the songs. We only have Bird Song Intro, Bird Song and Cosmic love left. Ricky is still there. Watching me like a maniac. I turned my head and gave Isa an uneasy look. She mouthed me a "I know" and waved at me to come by her side. I jogged towards her and put my arm around her shoulders. She press some buttons on the keyboard quickly and Bird Song Intro started. I took a drumstick and tapped it on the side of the keyboard. Isa brought her lips to my ear.

"Kiss me."

"Why now!?" I screamed, over the music.

"Just fucking kiss me."

"Isa! You know it makes me do things, when it goes too far!"

"FUCKING KISS ME!"

"AHHH, JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

I dropped the drumstick on the floor and kissed her. She crossed her arms behind my neck and went on her tiptoes even if she was wearing heels. I put my hands on the small of her back. She grabbed and lazily drag them on her butt. The crowd went insane. They were screaming louder than before. They were shouting something, but I couldn't really understand what it was because my focus was hum… on Isa- I mean the song.

"FLORABELLA, FLORABELLA, FLORABELLA!" 

Rob came rushing beside us.

"Hey, lovebirds! Hum… The dickhead is mad!" He said, still playing his guitar.

I was about to turn around to look at Ricky, but he was already on stage. I panicked and stepped in front of Isa to protect her. I could see the hate and rage in his eyes. He pushed me, I tripped over the wires and fell on the floor. He rased his hand up in a swift motion, ready to slap the fuck out of Isa. Just before his hand reached Isa's face, Rob slammed his guitar behind his head. Ricky stumbled a bit, rubbing the back of his head. Chris threw his drumstick at him, surprisingly, that's what made him fall on the floor. Tom ran over. He was about to kick him in the balls, but the bodyguards stopped him, picked Ricky up and brought him backstage.  
\\\  
We finished the gig, thanking the crowd for how amazing they were and made our way backstage. Mairead was there, talking to the police officers and Ricky sitting on a chair with handcuffs on. 

"We are very sorry miss Summers. We should've believed you since the first day. We couldn't think the son of the notary would do such things. Don't worry, he'll stay in jail for a long time... Especially for having a gun without the license and hiding drugs in the car." A tall policeman with a mustache said, kicking the chair Ricky was on.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem dearest." They all raised their hats and left with Ricky.

Finally this problem is solved… 

"HOLY SHIT! FUCK! CHRIIIIISSSS!!!" Mairead shouted.

Her waters have broken. Tom went straight to her, holding on tightly her waist. Rob directly ran to a garbage to puke and Mark called 911. We can certainly say that we'll never forget that day…  
\\\  
Few years later…

 

"May Arlo Lion bring the rings please!" Mark said, poiting at Arlo, that was standing shyly down the aisle.

He looked so cute in his little safari themed suit. I could cry because of how adorable he was. He ran towards Mark, gave him the rings, waved and blowed a kiss to me and Isa and quickly jumped over Chris's lap.

"Isabella Summers, would you take Florence Welch as your wife? Even if she's taller than you, prettier, funnier, hot-"

"Yes. She's mine." She gave Mark a death stare and stroked the back of my hands.

"And you, Florence Leontine Mary Welch, would you take Isabella Janet Florentina Summers as your wife? Even if she's grumpier, sass-"

"Yes. You didn't have to say our whole names you know…" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry… You may kiss yo babe!"

We kissed passionately. We both let out a few tears of happiness. Everyone applauded… I'm going to live an happy life… We're going to live an happy life.


End file.
